Good Eye Sniper
by FMHB
Summary: A boy sets out to avenge his family. A prince becomes the target of an unknown assassin. Both must learn to trust one another in order to save a family, two kingdoms, and an entire race of people. In a place where all is not as it seems; enemies become fr
1. Good Eye Sniper

Good Eye Sniper

Summary: A boy sets out to avenge his family. A prince becomes the target of an unknown assassin. Both must learn to trust one another in order to save a family, two kingdoms, and an entire race of people. In a place where all is not as it seems; enemies become friends and friends become enemies in a battle of swords and court intrigue that may well determine the fate of Middle Earth.

A/N: First off I need to give some credit to this title of this story. This title came from the lyrics of a song called Favor House Atlantic by Coheed and Cambria. I actually came up with the story plot of this story when listening to the song. I hope you enjoy and I look foreword to your comments.

For the fans of Slave to Hope be assured I'm still working on the story and hope to update soon.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used within this fanfiction. All are products of J.R.R. Tolkien.

Rating: Pg-13. Violent situations. No sexual situations or violent language.

Background Info: This story is an alternate universe story. I cannot promise that my facts go along perfectly with book cannon and I'm sure I've made some mistakes on some of these minor details so please forgive me and feel free to let me know in reviews if you want. I'd be happy for the corrections.

Good eye, sniper  
Here I'll shoot, you run  
The words you scribbled on the walls  
With the loss of friends you didn't have  
I'll call you when the time is right  
Are you in or are you out?  
For them all to know the end of us all

(Coheed and Cambria)

Chapter One: No Time For Tears

He squinted his eyes, trying to make out the white blur, in the distance. He cursed under his breath, wishing he could get closer, but he didn't dare, for fear of being detected.

He edged farther down the branch, wrapping his legs tightly around the base of the tree. He had no wish to fall from this height, it would no doubt do more than break a few bones.

With trembling hands he carefully aimed his bow and arrow. He would most likely get only one shot at this, so he had to make it count.

He calmed himself, forcing patience. Just a few moments more and he would have his vengeance.

If he could just get these blasted hands to stop shaking.

What was he so scared of? It no longer mattered if he was caught, if he was killed.

He had nothing left to live for.

So why did his heart beat so loudly in his ears? Why was his breath so ragged? His palms sweated making the grip on his bow slick, further wavering his aim.

For a brief moment his conscience flared, and he nearly gave up the endeavor. It felt wrong. He had never killed before. He'd never even shot at anyone before. Perhaps this was the wrong way to go about it. Perhaps there was another way.

But no, there was no other way. He had to do this, for his honor, for his family.

Burning tears stuck at his eyes, but he wiped them quickly away. Now was not the time for tears. There had already been tears enough. Now was the time for action.

With newfound resolution he steadied his bow and arrow.

A glint of light reflected off his target. A circlet of gold…. A crown. Such an easy give away. It was amazing that no one had tried this before. He couldn't help but noting with a grim amusement that only seemed to increase the fluttering unease in his stomach.

He cautiously aligned his arrow, trying to picture where the creature's heart was housed in that white glowing blob, too far beyond human sight to see clearly. .

He thought of his family, taken down in cold blood. They had done no evil to deserve such a fate.

And his resolve was set.

He could not let the foul murderer before him wander free any longer. Perhaps it was cost him his life, perhaps even his very soul, but it was a price he would gladly pay. Be this cold-hearted monster king or commoner he would end this, and he would end it now!

He pushed all other thoughts from his mind, completely focused on the task at hand, just like he had been taught. No distractions would keep him from his prey.

"For you my family." He whispered out into the air. He took a deep shuddering breath and released his grip.


	2. The War Is On

A/N: Hey everyone. Here is the second installment of Good Eye Sniper. As always I hope you enjoy and look foreward to your comments. I have included review responses at the bottom so don't forget to check those out. And the third installment was also posted today as a special surprise. I wanted to post mid-week, but my clinicals kept me so busy I didn't have time. So you get two chapters to enjoy for the weekend. So get at it. )

A/N: I also needed to give credit to the composer of the lyrics used in this chapter. I took lyrics from the song One Way or Another by Blonde. I'm sure many of you are familiar with this song and I thought it would be fitting for this chapter.

**Chapter Two: The War Is On**

One way or another I'm gonna find ya  
I'm gonna getcha getcha getcha getcha  
One way or another I'm gonna win ya  
I'm gonna getcha getcha getcha getcha  
One way or another I'm gonna see ya  
I'm gonna meetcha meetcha meetcha meetcha  
One day, maybe next week  
I'm gonna meetcha, I'm gonna meetcha, I'll meetcha  
I will drive past your house  
And if the lights are all down  
I'll see who's around  
(Blonde)

Legolas walked outside the palace doors, immediately feeling a great weight lifted from his shoulders.

The palace seemed so foreboding at times.

He longed for the escape of the trees.

The prince was a free spirit and could not be contained so in these walls of stone, not without becoming unsettled.

Sometimes his father accused him of wandering around the palace like a restless spirit, at night, scaring all the servants like some pale apparition, searching for some object that could never be found.

Legolas certainly couldn't refute the statement. He knew how very true it was. He could not find peace was he was bound inside a prison. A prison filled with gold, jewels, and servants to cater to his every whim, but a prison none the less.

But he could not help it. He felt so enclosed in this place. The elf prince needed open air and fresh trees. He could not stay confined in this…this cave!

Heaven forbid his father should hear him think that, but Legolas could not change his heart.

If he didn't get away soon, he would surely go mad.

"Prince Legolas, Prince Legolas. Is something amiss, my lord?" One of the elf's standing guard duty, in front of the palace doors, was staring at the prince's wandering gaze with curiosity and concern. The guard fidgeted nervously uncertain what to do, in the face of the prince's strange behavior.

"Come, Teleran when have we ever been stuck on such formality? My lord, indeed! I will have your tongue cut out if you do not choose your words more carefully." Legolas teased lightly, hoping to ease the guard's discomfort, unable to keep a smile from breaking his stern gaze.

Teleran gulped dramatically, rubbing his neck uncomfortably. However there was a playful glint in his eye that showed his fear was all in jest. "I should think I would very much like to keep my tongue right where it is, if you don't mind, your highness." Teleran chuckled as he grandiosely bowed to the prince.

"None of that…none of that." Legolas flapped, trying to pull his friend back up, to a standing position, as quickly as possible. "Someone may see you doing that and start to get ideas. And none of this highness stuff either. My name is Legolas, as well you know, and I expect you to use it. You will have people think me an arrogant royal."

"Aren't you?" Teleran asked with mock innocence.

Legolas smacked the young elf guard childishly, on the back of his head, sending Teleran staggering foreword a few paces. The elf turned accusing eyes on the prince, as he rubbed his sore head.

"Hey what was that for?"

"That was for insulting the prince. I could have you executed for that you know. But instead I chose to let you off with a light warning." Legolas laughed merrily, feeling warmed by the playful banter.

"If you call that a light warning I would be loath to find out what a harsh one entails." Teleran muttered darkly, nursing his wounded pride. It was never pleasant to be bested, even if it was by one of the greatest warriors in Mirkwood.

"If you really want to kno…" Legolas was instantly silenced, as an uncomfortable chill of warning ran up his spine. He became immediately tensed, as a deep sense of forbidden that came over the forest.

The birds were still and the trees seemed to whisper a half-hearted warning of danger, as though almost hesitant to betray this unknown threat. Legolas felt his stomach lurch. What were they hiding?

He slowly scanned the forest, straining his ears to hear what lurked beneath the green canopy of nature. The prince slowly reached for his bow, thankfully slung on his back, but was halted in mid-reach.

Words almost as gentle as a dove's cry wafted on the wind, nearly undetectable even to the elf's sensitive ears. He could not make out the words, but the pain and heartache underlying them nearly sent the elf staggering. The emotional pain was so strong it seemed to shroud the forest, in a dark blanket of unshedable tears.

So caught up in the mental distress the powerful feelings wrought in the young prince, he scarcely register the fluttering whisp of movement behind him, like the wings of a bird gliding through the air. But birds did not fly so low. That could only mean one thing. An arrow!

Legolas shouted a warning to Teleran even as he was automatically, jerking out of the way of the on-coming projection. As the prince fell to the ground, a flare of pain coursed through his arm, and he realized with adrenaline-bound clarity that he had been hit!

The blonde-haired arched lay on the ground stunned a few moments, as the air was knocked from his lungs. But this oxygen deprived stupor faded quickly, as his warrior skills took over commanding his body to level headedness.

The elf prince sat up with graceful ease, belaying the arrow sticking pointedly from just below his shoulder. He leaned himself against a decorative column, out of the line of sight of any other oncoming arrows…or so he hoped.

Legolas with detached interest gazed at the wound, realizing as arrow wounds went he really was quite lucky. If the unknown shooter had been a slightly better archer the arrow would easily have found his heart.

Legolas, with pride in his own skills, knew he would never have had such poor aim. Though he was certainly grateful, by all accounts his adversary did.

Small favors the prince sighed in resignation. He'd never admit it, but trouble did seem to have a special knack for finding him, it was inevitable.

"Legolas, prince Legolas. Are you well?" Teleran shouted in frantic concern as he shook his immobile companion. The prince was sitting almost completely motionless on the ground, and if his eyes had not been open Teleran would surely have thought him dead.

"I have an arrow sticking out of my shoulder. How do you think I am." Legolas replied dryly as Teleran helped him to his feet.

The elf guard chose to ignore the sarcastic comment, worry clouding his normally playful nature. "Come, my prince, we must get you back into the palace. It is not safe for you out here." The young elf replied as he cast wary glances at the surrounding forest.

Teleran's hand clasped open and closed unconsciously, as though shooting imaginary arrows, but the elf guard refrained from reaching for his bow.

He knew what his duty was.

He must see the prince to safety before engaging the enemy.

At least he could console himself with the fact, Jeniaran, the other guard on duty, was already firing delicately aimed arrows into the forest growth.

Teleran was uncertain if Jeniaran had located the intruder, but it was not the time for such contemplations. He would find out soon enough. But taking care of the prince was his first priority.

Teleran tugged insistently at the prince's arm, trying to pull him to the palace doors. However Legolas remained infuriatingly still, refusing to be moved, much to the young guards annoyance.

The prince had taken to scanning the surrounding forest, intent upon one thing----his failed assassin.

Legolas had no intention of hiding in the palace like a scared elfling, while others risked their lives for him.

He would face his enemy and fight him to the death if need be.

When Legolas was beginning to believe the unknown archer had already escaped into the forest, his vigilance was rewarded with just the briefest flicker of movement seen from the corner of his eyes.

The elf prince jerked around quickly, bow pulled in readiness for a repeat attack.

"Legolas, what are you doing? We must go, now! Stop being so stubborn and come along." Teleran insisted. "The guards will take care of this. It is not safe for you here my prince."

The prince continued to ignore his friend's attempts, to take him to safety, and watched the figure, with narrowed eyes, climbing down a tree quite some distance from their location.

The prince could not make out the creature, for he wore a long black cloak, with a hood that easily shrouded the archer's face in shadows.

Legolas had bow in hand and pulled his arm back to retrieve an arrow, when a flash of pain ran with a burning vengeance down his appendage.

The elf prince immediately dropped his arm unable to continue the motion. His appendage was nearly completely useless now thanks to the assassin's ill-placed arrow.

Legolas could not shoot his bow.

But the prince would not be deterred. Where many another elves may have given up the hunt, he was no ordinary elf. It only steeled his determination to catch this unknown sniper, with his bare hands if need be.

Legolas placed his hand over the arrow sticking from his arm, looking at the intricate designs carved in the base. The arrow was undoubtedly elvish, from which the prince could only draw one conclusion, there was a traitor afoot.

A rogue elf was bent on some misguided campaign of vengeance perhaps.

But what was most painful was that perhaps it had been someone Legolas had once considered a friend.

A wave of fury washed over the normally calm levelheaded prince, and he broke the arrow off with a defiant snap.

Legolas clenched the offending arrow, its jagged edge cutting into his palm, as he gripped it tightly. He did not register the blood slowly pudding in his palm.

A red river formed, and was slowly making its way down his hand, dripping silently to the forest floor.

A sacrifice to the earth, to the Valar himself, that this miscreant would be brought to justice, before more harm was inflicted.

One way or another I'm gonna see ya  
I'm gonna meetcha meetcha meetcha meetcha  
One day, maybe next week  
I'm gonna meetcha, I'll meetcha  
And if the lights are all out  
I'll follow your bus downtown  
See who's hanging out

(Blonde)

Teleran watched in shocked astonishment, as the prince with cold calculation snapped off the distal portion of the arrow lodged in his arm.

Scarcely moments later, drops of red tears appeared beneath the prince's tightly clenched fist, and the young guard felt undeterable fear send his heart to fluttering frantically for release.

Where Teleran had always known Legolas was an admirable warrior, in this moment the very tension of the air spoke that this was a fearsome creature before him, a force to be feared and reckoned with. The elf guard was grateful the prince's wraith was not directed at him.

The prince of Mirkwood was indeed a warrior of imposing power. No not just a warrior, but a prince with the noblest of blood. And he stood prepared to face his adversary, with the very strength of the Valar himself behind him.

Teleran's breath caught at the imposing figure before him, and if he had not paralyzed, by his own fear and awe, he would surely have bowed in reverence.

Legolas' eyes were unwaveringly focused on his prey, ignorant to his friend's thoughts nor the imposing impression he made.

Legolas' attention was focused darkly, on the creature slowly descended from his perch.

Legolas felt giddy and wanted nothing more than to go after this unknown foe, but he forced himself to patience. It was not yet the time.

The cloaked figure paid him no heed, continuing at an exhaustingly slow pace down the tree. The way the creature was going you would almost think him human Legolas sneered coldly.

There were few slurs as insulting, as comparing an elf to a human.

The assassin no doubt believed him dead, and Legolas had every intention of using this misperception to his advantage.

And that meant staying his movement until the anonymous figure was away from sight.

If the prince moved to intercept now this unknown elf could easily jump into the trees and escape, but if the young golden-haired archer merely waited till his foe was grounded, Legolas could simply enough sneak upon him unawares.

It seemed the hooded creature felt the prince's fiery gaze on his back, for at that moment the assassin turned quickly stilling his decent.

The prince could not see beyond the dark folds of the assailant's hood, but he was certain eyes stared back at him.

Legolas stared coldly back, his eyes afire with the promise of retribution.

The figure started descending faster, dropping the last few feet, Legolas' surprise thwarted, as the cloaked sniper sped into the forest.

The prince threw the broken arrow to the ground, crushing it distastefully beneath his feet, and headed stealthily after his prey.

The sniper had made his move, now it was Legolas' turn.

And the war was on!

One way or another I'm gonna find ya  
I'm gonna getcha getcha getcha getcha  
One way or another I'm gonna win ya  
I'll getcha, I'll getcha

(Blonde)

Reviews:

As always I thank all the people who took the time to share their comments, questions, and criticism. It is your feedback that helps make my stories better. (At least I hope there getting better).

**Sielge: **I'm glad you picked up on our anonymous archer. I wanted to kinda add some mystery and intrigue to the beginning of the story by not directly naming the "bad guy," (notice bad guy is in quotations…wink wink), but I try to make it so people can figure out who it is at the same time. I suppose I prefer to kind of imply it so it makes it a bit more challenging. And I'm sure you can now guess the unfortunate target as well at this point, who is now become something of a victim since he did get hit by an arrow. I hope the chapter met up to your expectations and you will keep reading. I look foreward to your future responses. And just remember all is not always as it seems…. (oh mysterious ending to the response…)

**Deana: **Thank you so much for your praise. Coming from you it means a lot to me. You have always been one of my favorite Lord of the Rings authors. I've read all your works and even printed them out so I could save them in a binder to read whenever I want. I find you to be a particularly gifted writer and so your finding my own story to worthy of compliment truly makes me feel my story is worth the effort. (I bet you didn't expect me to praise you in my own review now did ya…lol). I hope you keep reading and I look foreward to you sharing your own expertise.

**silvertears630: **I'm afraid chapter two isn't too much of a cliff hanger. But I can promise chapter three which was also posted today is indeed going to keep you in suspense. I'm so evil…lol.

It will be a few more chapters before the whole story is revealed as to Estel's reasons for doing why he's doing, but it will all become clear after it becomes a bit muddier…lol. I did want to address one particular issue about by whom his family was killed. I'm tempted to blurt out all my secrets. I'm so bad at keeping things quiet. All I'm going to say though is that all is not as it seems and also that that there will be no character deaths in this story. I hope I haven't given too much away and I hope this doesn't disappoint you. There are definitely a lot of mysteries still ahead to keep you guessing I hope. And I make a solemn vow as a member of ALBW (Aragorn/Legolas Bashers of the World) that our heroes will not run short of angst in the coming chapters, but don't worry I'll give them both big hugs to make them feel better ).

**sephiroth7: **As "insightful" as your comments were I did find them a bit critical. I find it hard to believe firstly that I'm the worst writer you've ever written unless you have read only a limited number of works. I by no means think I'm anywhere near the best, but I should think I'm hopefully not the most atrocious writer on the planet. But if so I dutifully apologize for my remiss behavior for inflicting such disgusting drivel upon your tender eyes. I pray I have not permanently damaged you physically or mentally and discourage further reading of these works if they should cause any detrimental side-effects to your health. But I will be ever so grateful if you would share your insights and tell me how my story has displeased you. I'd be most gracious to receive suggestions for improvement. I would also be quite pleased and privileged to partake if your own works if you would be so kind as to give me their titles I shall read them avidly and partake of your vast amounts of knowledge and experience.

**Notreallygutlesslurker: **I thank you for your defense of my story. It always means a lot to have people willing to advocate another persons writing. It is surely the greatest form of flattery an author can expect. And I can assure you that such actions are the complete antipathy of gutless. I would be lying if I said that such base comments don't make me doubt myself, but I know they lack any true substance which makes it bearable. I consider such a review more of a challenging amusement than a true hindrance of my work so long as there are exceptional reviews like you to remind me of my own quality and skill. I hope you take the time to read my response to that reviewers comment and find as much amusement in reading it as I did in writing it. I do so like to be argumentative. ) I thank you again for your review and I hope you will continue to share your thoughts and comments in the future and that I continue to live up to your expectations.


	3. Now I'll Shoot And You Run

A/N: Yah two chapters posted in one day. For me that is truly an accomplishment. I hope everyone enjoys…

Also the Lyrics used in this chapter are from Shania Twain's I'm Gonna Get Ya.

**Chapter Three: Now I'll Shoot And You Run**

(I'm gonna getcha)  
I'm gonna getcha while I gotcha in sight  
(I'm gonna getcha)  
I'm gonna getcha if it takes all night  
(Yeah, you can betcha)  
You can betcha by the time I say "go," you'll never say "no"  
(I'm gonna getcha)  
I'm gonna getcha, it's a matter of fact  
(I'm gonna getcha)  
I'm gonna getcha, don'tcha worry 'bout that  
(Yeah, you can betcha)  
You can bet your bottom dollar, in time you're gonna be mine  
Just like I should - I'll getcha good

(Shania Twain)

The sniper saw the white figure fall to the ground.

He had done it! He had killed the royal!

His stomach heaved in his chest, and he felt he would be sick.

Maybe he should not have felt proud or jubilant at what he had done, but he expected to at least feel justified.

So why did he feel like he had become the monster? He suddenly felt so ashamed.

His family would not have wanted this.

They would not have wanted him to become a killer.

The assassin broke his bow in anger and shame, dropping the pieces with ill-concealed distaste. He did not even watch as the beloved gift disappeared into the vast undergrowth of the forest floor. It had been a gift from his brothers, but he did not deserve it now. He had not used it honorably.

He pulled his hood up to cover his face and started to slowly make his way down the tree. He had no time for regrets now.

The elves would be upon him soon enough if he didn't move quickly.

Such an assassination would not go without reciprocation.

As the cloaked figure made his way, as quickly as possible, down to the forest floor, he was paused in his tracks. A wave of animosity wormed up his spine, and he instinctively jerked around to find the offending feeling's origin.

His eyes locked with two pale orbs of blue fire. The archer's breath caught, as he felt the wave of utter hatred wash over him.

Those eyes promised retribution…they promised him death.

He shuddered. His palms felt sweaty and weak, and only sheer will power kept him from falling, to his death. He forced his head around, and slide more than climbed, ignoring the burning pain that slashed across the palms of his hands, nor the tattering cloak left in the tree's wake.

He felt exposed now.

His muscles were tensed throughout his dissent as he waited from the arrow that would plunge in his back and end his life.

But it never came.

He was not quite sure if this was a blessing or not.

As his feet touched ground he took no pause to catch his breath, but immediately headed into the forest.

He had no clue where he was going, just that it was away from the palace….away from those cold merciless eyes.

He ignored the brush that slashed painfully at his skin, snagging his clothing, seeming to intentionally try to slow his escape. The forest floor seemed intent upon tripping him as well, and he nearly tumbled several times.

Was everything against him this day? First his own conscience, now the forest, and soon the no doubt outraged elves of Mirkwood if he didn't hurry.

And so he kept running.

Though his legs were beginning to weaken and his lungs burn in protest, he could not stop. He could not stop until his body forced him. For stopping would be his end.

He could hear not a sound, even the forest was silent.

But he sensed the elf's presence. He was close…too close. The golden-haired creature would be upon him before long.

The cloaked figure felt his hope dwindling. He would never out run an elf. It was impossible. Humans had limitations that far surpassed the elves' impressive skills.

But he could not succumb to defeat, not yet. He was not one to give up, stubborn some might say. He would not have gotten this far though if he wasn't.

Be that gift or curse was yet to be seen.

Something jumped down into his path and he nearly ran into the white blur of motion. Only his quick reflexes helped him skid to a stop, before the imposing collusion could occur.

It was the elf!

The wood elf glared at him coldly as he slowly and purposefully approached the cloaked figure, elven daggers menacingly clenched in his hands.

The elf approached with calm certainty.

He knew he had his prey.

There was no escape.

The assassin slowly backed away, unable to pull his gaze from those burning coals of anger.

He felt his back smack painfully against the rough bark of a tree and knew it was over.

There would be no more running.

His heartbeat frantically in his chest, demanding release. And his breath was quick and ragged, as his lungs sucked in the oxygen it had been too long denied. He was sure the elf could smell his fear, hear his wobbling legs.

The assassin's legs were set to give out at any moment, but he stubbornly denied their demands. He arched his back straight and raised his chin. He would not cower or beg for mercy. He had already dishonored his family enough this day.

He felt the sharp point of a dagger resting forcefully against his throat. His breath shuddered as the cold metal tip made contact with his defenseless skin He was gratefully from the cloak that hid his fear.

He closed his eyes tightly, and waited for the slash that would end his life.

A/N: Oh No it's a cliffe….ahhhhhhhhhh. The suspense is so horrible. Will Legolas kill own "unknown" assassin? Will our unknown assassin kill the prince after all? Will the prince really cut out Teleran's tongue? Find out next week when the shocking update continues.


	4. Coming To A Point

A/N: Here is the next chapter. I'm sorry it took so long, but not only has school been keeping me overly busy, but this past week I have had the privilege of enjoying a nice bout of stept throat, which I am still currently enjoying.

Though I had thought I had given up this particular illness in the passing of childhood I can assure you I have thoroughly enjoyed the fevers, burning throat, ear aches, head aches, congestion, the watery eyes, the dry scaly skin, and the now delightfully agonizing sore bum from the shot the doctor was so kind to prescribe for me.

I did not realize a shot could be so excruciating until I was forced to lay on an exam table with my pants down while a nurse shoves a giant needle in my bum and takes about 10 minutes getting the stupid shot over with.

I am sure many of you not bore you any longer with these pleasant details, only to thank the god of illness for this wonderful privilege and to let him know he will be getting his should we meet anytime in the near future.

And now that I've ensured my audience that I am utterly deranged or have taken too much cough syrup which has the same effect I want to assure you this chapter was pre-written. So you may be assured you will find no flying cows or talking elves in this story…oh no wait there are talking elves in this story. If this talking elves in this story then maybe there are flying cows! I guess you'll just have to read and find out )

I hope you enjoy the next chapter and if not remember I'm sick so you have to have pity and compassion.

Oh yes and P.S. for the slave to hope fans the story is still being worked on, but I got pushed back in completing it because of all the junk that's come up. I swear there will be a new chapter eventually…please forgive this impossible delay.

**Chapter Four: Coming to A Point**

The dagger point bit slightly into his skin drawing a red pearl against his neck. Much to his shame, the cloaked figure whimpered slightly at the stinging pain it elicited.

He could not even be brave now…here in the end.

He was trembling visible now, and could feel the blade point scraping firmly against his quivering neck.

How he wished the elf would just kill him and be done with it.

Must the elf gloat over his fear? Must it relish in his shame?

He felt the hood of his cloak whipped ungracefully off, exposing him to the searing rays of the sun.

He forced his tensed eyes hesitantly open, blinking against the harsh glare of morning.

His gaze met two angry blue orbs of fury, and he was tempted to close his eyes again. How he wished that would not be the last thing he would see before he died. But he would stare his killer straight in the face. He would prove he had some honor left, as tattered as it may be.

He squared his shoulders and lifted his head staring defiantly back, at the elf prince. He sealed his lips tightly against any pleas for mercy. For he knew this elf would give him none.

He offered no explanation for his actions, nor any justifications. For he had none of either to give. He could not even explain his actions to himself.

Suddenly it was no longer anger that lay in the blonde elf's eyes, but rather a wide-eyed look of surprise and utter amazement.

The cloaked figure looked at the elf with uncertainty and no small amount of confusion. He did not understand what amazed the elf so, and though he had a curious nature, he could not bring himself to ask.

Fortunately, it seemed the golden elf would answer this question for him.

"You're a child….a human child. How can this be?" The elf demanded, searching the young boy's eyes for answers to some unexplainable puzzle.

The young boy was uncertain over what seemed to astonish the elf more, that he was a child or that he was human. And as for how it could be, it seemed that humanity was a condition one tended to be born with, while childhood was a condition one grew into until growing into adulthood of course.

But of course he shared none of these remarks with this elf. He had a feeling the golden royal would not understand or appreciate such a cynical commentary. Elves could be far too serious at times.

In the back of his mind, the young boy wandered how he could be thinking such things. He had a knife, at his throat, posed to shed his lifeblood at any moment, and he joked as though he was home teasing his brothers.

Home. A pang of loneliness filled him. There was no home for him now. His family was dead by this one's orders, and he could do nothing to avenge his loved ones.

The young boy just wanted it to be over. He was tired of life.

"Just be done with me. I do not wish to play these games. Slit my throat and end it." The young boy spat bitterly, as he pushed his throat encouragingly against the elf's blade. A small line of red spread across the boy's neck, coating the elf lord's knife in a crimson sheen.

Legolas pulled the blade back hastily before the boy could do himself further damage. It frightened and sickened the prince that one so young could be so eager to die. He had barely begun to live and already he was prepared to forfeit his life.

But now was not the time to contemplate why there was so much pain in the child's eyes. He needed answers.

"Why did you try to kill me?" Legolas demanded. "I do not even know you."

The boy glared darkly back at the elf prince, almost seeming to resent having his death postponed so inconveniently.

"It does not matter. It is only a waste of time to explain." The boy answered defiantly.

"It does matter, to me at least." Legolas protested. "I would find it of infinite importance to know why a human boy I have never met saw fit to shoot an arrow at me."

"I am no boy." The assassin growled out angrily.

"Of course you are." Legolas answered in a matter of fact tone. "I should say you have seen scarcely thirteen summers if even that. But that is not the topic up for discussion, is it? I will know why you tried to kill me."

"Or what?" The young child spat defiantly.

"Or I'll have to find out the hard way." Legolas answered coldly.

"You…you would torture me?" The young human asked with bitter disbelief.

"Yes." Legolas replied simply, matching the boy's dark glare with his own.

The prince was not a torturer. He thought such behavior not only distasteful, but barbaric. Legolas would never consider torturing anyone, especially not a child, but he hoped it might frighten the boy into a confession.

The open-ended threat seemed to have an effect, for the boy trembled noticeably at the elf's scathing promise.

The compassionate young prince felt a pang of remorse at upsetting the boy so. The child looked so lost and alone, shivering in front of a warrior elf. Legolas knew the effect his glares could have on others, making even battle hardened warriors tremble in its wake. He could imagine how it must petrify this poor inexperienced young human.

But Legolas could not waver in his resolve. The golden archer needed answers. The boy was a stubborn one and would take his secrets to the grave if the prince allowed him.

"You can do nothing worse than what you have already done to me." The young boy spoke bravely though the trembling that now had become his constant companion belittled the boy's words.

"And what have I done to you? I tell you I do not know you. I have never even seen you before." Legolas ground out in frustration. This boy was so infuriatingly unreasonable. The prince felt himself fingering his blade, tempted to slit the boy's throat after all.

"It was not me….it was my family. YOU KILLED MY FAMILY!" The young boy raged angrily, as bitter tears burned his cheeks. "My ada, my brothers, all of them gone. I have nothing now. I am nothing now. I only wish for death."

Legolas was taken aback by the boy's forceful words. The elf prince was left speechless at this unexpected turn of events. What was the boy talking about?

He had killed no humans. He had not even been in a human village for centuries. What ever was the boy thinking? The prince would surely have questioned the boy's sanity, if he had not seen such hopeless pain in the child's eyes. Legolas had no doubt the boy had indeed lost his family, but it was not by Legolas' blades.

"Legolas…Prince Legolas. Where are you?" Teleran called out frantically.

"I am here." Legolas replied absently keeping his attention focused on his young prisoner, who lost in his own pain, seemed oblivious to the prince's scrutiny.

Teleran, followed by several other elven guards, entered the clearing only moments later.

Teleran, with wide frantic eyes, quickly narrowed in on the prince, nearly running to his liege's side. Only elven propriety slowed the worried elf guard's steps.

"What were you thinking running off, my lord? You could have been injured or killed? How can I protect you if you disappear like that? What would your father say?" Teleran chastised the prince, seemingly on the verge of hyperventilating.

"Peace my friend. I am well. Nothing has happened." Legolas assured his friend calmly.

"Indeed. Except that there is an arrow wound slowly draining your lifeblood all over the forest floor. I suppose that's just some small matter though. After all you don't really need blood to live. You can do well enough without it." Teleran grumbled testily, relieved that Legolas appeared overall uninjured, but still infuriatingly nerve raking.

"Of course." Legolas replied in all seriousness.

Teleran sighed in frustration, and threw his hands up in resignation. There was no use in arguing with the prince. Legolas was as stubborn as his father, at times. Teleran would have more success converting an orc to a life of peace, than convincing the prince he was in need of a healer.

"And who is this?" Teleran asked with curious suspicion as his eyes caught sight of the young human backed inescapably into a tree.

Legolas followed his friend's gaze, eyeing the human distastefully.

"This is my would be assassin." The prince answered calmly.

Teleran looked at the prince disbelievingly before turning his eyes back to the human child, with an ill concealed mix of curiosity and malice, for one who would dare attempt to harm his beloved prince and friend.

"This….this human?" Teleran disputed. "He is a child. He could hardly hold a bow, much less aim one."

"Indeed he did both…and fired it as well. Though I am infinitely grateful he was not a better shot."

"As am I." Teleran answered in all sincerity.

"Well then what will we do with him?" Teleran asked expectantly, awaiting the prince's orders.

The prince looked the boy over once more. The child was looking unnaturally pale, and his eyes seemed unfocused and glazed over as he stared at some imagined point, in the distance.

Legolas had limited knowledge of human aliments, but he suspected from the symptoms that the boy was starting to go into shock, from the emotional trauma.

The prince guessed this young boy had never come so close to death before, or that close to killing someone before, which made the boy's skill and bravery seem like curious oddities on one so young and inexperienced.

"Take him to the palace. Put him in the dungeons until I have time to speak with him." Legolas answered morosely.

The compassionate young prince was hesitant to inflict the dark prison cell upon this emotionally distraught child, but Legolas feared the boy was far too resourceful, to be placed anywhere else. The boy could find a way to escape, if left to his own devices, or in the child's current state might find a way to kill himself if given the opportunity.

The boy barely seemed to register the prince's words as two elf guards grabbed his arms roughly propelling him forward, towards the palace grounds.

Legolas did not see the look of loathing that passed between the two guards as they forcibly led the young assassin away, or the prince may have been more hesitant about whose charge he left the prisoner in, not realizing the fate he had unintentionally inflicted upon the young boy.

The young human allowed himself to be led meekly, seeming to realize resistance would be futile. But what concerned Legolas more was that the boy seemed resigned to his fate.

He had nothing left to lose and that made the child unpredictable, and that made him dangerous.

"Are you coming your highness?" Teleran asked expectantly, as he waited for the prince to precede him.

"You go on ahead. I will be there in a moment." Legolas answered.

"But your arm…"

"I will have the healer look at it as soon as I get back to the palace." The prince interrupted.

Teleran looked at the prince with open skepticism.

"I promise." Legolas answered placatingly, though with a tone that would brook no further argument on the matter.

Teleran sighed with frustration and headed off to the palace.

As Legolas watched his friend's retreating back, his mind started to wander back towards the strange young human with the piercing gray eyes. There was a story there, a painful one to be sure, but one that Legolas had every intention of discovering.

The prince replayed the bizarre conversation he had partaken in with the boy, trying to piece together the details that seemed to allude him. Legolas came to with a start.

Ada!

The boy had said he had lost his ada. Not his father. 

What human called their father ada?

Reviews: Yeah it's time for everyone's favorite part. Don't lie you all really read these chapters because of the witty reviews. That's why I always save the best for last. As always I thank my readers and especially my reviews.

**Kathleen LaCorneille**:Hides behind Legolas and Aragorn: "She's scaring me…the crazy fans scaring me." Lol. Man I have to admit I've never witnessed such enthusiasms. As a matter of fact I got off my sick bed to post this chapter because of your "friendly persuasion". Or was it because I was afraid you might come finish the job this nasty strept started. Wink wink. I definitely like the LOTR style curse. Just imagine using that on a nontolk (that's what we call those "normal" people who don't like lord of the rings). "By all the Valar and Eru himself you hit my car you smelly hobbit's feet." Now that's an insult with a punch to it. If you've ever seen what hobbits feet look like (which we all have) you definitely wouldn't want to be them.

But seriously thank you for your enthusiasm and your support. I hope my story lives up to your expectations or succeeds them and I hope to hear new curses from you in the future in order to help enrich the lives of my friends, family, and strangers on the street. Thanks again. )

**MsPadfoot17**I was afraid this story would seem to much like the other one and so I'm relieved to discover that people do consider it a different and unique plot. I also hope that it doesn't seem cliché of other stories out there. I try to write stories that are entertaining, but also not spin offs of previous fiction. And I really appreciate your feedback. You have given a very thorough review. Most of my reviews never really cover issues like the dialogue or use of imagery or those compents and so I'm always a little uncertain if I'm keeping true to Tolkein, at least partially. And I've always worried most about my dialogue. Sometimes I'm afraid its one dimensional, kinda cheesy. I think dialogue and description are the two key elements to a good story and so I appreciate you going a bit more in-depth with your review.

I also appreciate you pointing out about the song choices. Now that I've taken the time to read through it I can see how right you are. The songs are much more upbeat then the story is intended to be. I rushed through and just picked two songs that fit the plot and didn't think about the mood they immortalized. It is so hard to find good songs when you need them. I always find songs that spark off my story ideas, but by the time I finally write the chapter I've forgotten the song I wanted to use with it. Lol. I will certainly try to be more thoughtful with future song choices and thank you for bringing that to my attention.

**Teha: **I hope I didn't give you a heart attack by waiting so long to reply. Imagine a nurse in training giving someone a heart attack…oh the shame. Hopefully this chapter will bring you back to full recover if that has occurred though or wait it might lead to another one, but fortunately there isn't really a cliff hanger at the end of this chapter. Well unless you count Estel's uncertain fate with the elf guard, but seeing as everyone knows I'm a shameless elf basher I don't think that's too hard to guess what will happen. But then again I would be in suspense over the gory details, but I'm an evil estel basher. But an outstanding citizen like you I'm sure would never relish the emotional angst and physical sufferings of our poor sweet estel, would you:Estel gives sad puppy dog stare: and thank you for informing me about Seph. I'm sure they appreciate your defense at well and do not wish to have undue credit for something they didn't say. And I also appreciate your defense of my story as well. And I hope you will continue to defend it if not for my sake at least do if for the children…:Estel stares at Teha with cute puppy dog eyes again and starts whimpering: Why doesn't he ever do that for me?

**silvertears630******As for how old Estel is in the story I refuse to answer that. "He's thirteen." Legolas whispers from behind the back of his hand. "I heard that Legolas. Shut up. Stop telling them all my secrets. I should never have told you what was going to happen in the story. Maybe I'll put you in a torture scene now. How would you like that. I'm sure Silver agrees with me." :Legolas looks at silver with sad puppy dog eyes. "Don't let her put me in a torture scene and I'll tell you how it ends Silver."

You see that. I can't work with elves. Always up to mischief they are. Thank you for your review and I can assure you there will be plenty of angst to go around for Legolas in our sniper friend. "And me and Legolas here :grabs Legolas by the ear…ouch: "Aren't going to tell you who it is either. Are we Legolas." :Legolas squirms under twisting ear pressure. "Ow…ow no we're not. Now let me ear go." "I'll tell you later." Legolas whispers to Silver… Don't worry Silver I'm sure Legolas is going to have lots of fun things to look foreward to soon enough. :laughs evilly:

**lindahoyland******Aragorn! There's no Aragorn in this story. Who's that? Alright fine! You've figured out the assassins big secret. Shame on you using your superior intellect. But you'll never figure out who the super evil villain is…you wanna know why…huh you wanna know. Do ya …Do ya. I'll tell you why cause I haven't figured that far ahead yet. So hah. Thank you for your review and I promise you that if Legolas kills Aragorn, estel will not be in any future sequels unless of course a) aragorn comes back from the dead by some means 2) Legolas doesn't really kill aragorn 3) aragorn returns as a ghost.

Now I know your in suspense…..he he he he he.

**i missed the last boat: **If you missed the last boat I'm sure Legolas would help you build one if you like. You guys could sail to the undying lands togather and bring Aragorn and the gain. It would be great. Wait what I'm a saying telling you to basically go sell off to an island with aragorn and Legolas! Without me!

:Takes a relieved breathe: Thank the valar you reshieved those daggers. I was starting to get worried there. Are this point I don't think after what I've done Legolas or Aragorn would come to my rescue.

On your comment about slave to hope you can't imagine how pleased I am that you totally get it. I think it makes way more sense for elves to be dominant to humans and thus would be the more likely race to enslave another of the two. They have a lifespan that spans thousands of years and are like you said undoubtedly more skilled because of it. And in a war they have stealth on their sides, can survive in forests and natural environments better, are not susceptible to disease like humans are. Which was a common cause of death for many of our own soldiers in past wars. They also have versatile skills with long range and short range weapons, where most humans are more familiar with the short range sword. Elves have greater senses and speed that also are greater over humans.

But I also tried to emphasize in the story that the elves are not an evil race. They don't really consider themselves "slavers" They do have a perverted belief that their saving humanity from their own violent destructive natures, and over the years that has evolved into a corrupted enslavement of the race. It was just an idea I had though about reading a lot of Legolas the slave stories. Which I totally love elves in bondage too, but I wanted to create a different scope of reality.

Thanks for your insights and please keep sharing.

Oh by the way Estel is now pouting in the corner over that whole comment about being as evil to estel as I liked. He didn't like that idea too much. )

**Sielge: **I hope you enjoy this next chapter and it meets up to your expectations. Thank you so much for your reviews and please continue to share your thoughts. I love to hear reviews especially good ones,..wink wink.

**Deana******Thank you so much for your wonderful compliments as well. I'm glad that I'm keeping that story exciting and I hope it meets up to your expectations and keeps you reading. I hope you keep sharing your insights and let me know how to make it better.

**Linuvial Greenleaf******Thank you so much for your compliments. I have read all of your stories and you are an excellent author so having your so enthused about my work really is a significant compliment. I also find your stories enthralling and for you to feel the same about my work truly is exceptionally meaningful to me. I hope that I keep you guessing and keep you excited for chapters to come and look foreward to you sharing your insights in the future.


	5. Pray To Die

A/N: Here is the next chapter. I must warn you that yes this is a chapter dedicated to the art of senseless estel violence and I give full responsible to Legolas and his sick sense of imagination. Elves really are a lot more diabolical then we ever give them credit for…

Well I hope even so that it is enjoyable and also I apologize for bad spelling and grammar and appreciate your pointing out my errors. I was in a bit of a rush and lets just face it I lack grammatical skill…so just assume I am insane and everything should make perfect sense…good reading.

Chapter Five: Pray to Die

The young human felt the ground come up to meet him, jarring him from his self-induced coma-like state.

The sound of a crack echoed eerily across the forest, as the young boy's wrist was painfully snapped upon impact with the earth.

A scream of pain burst from his lips, as he grabbed the useless appendage protectively to his chest.

"Get up _edain_." An elf snarled as he grabbed roughly at the scruff of the boy's collar, forcing the child unmercifully to his feet.

The boy forced oxygen into his deprived lungs as he compelled his wobbly legs to support his weight. He gritted his teeth against the pain radiating up his arm, and forced himself to place one foot in front of the other as another guard prodded him forward.

: This filthy _edain_ almost killed the prince. I say we teach him a lesson: One of the guards muttered in elvish, not realizing their young charge was also fluent in elvish, thus hearing all that was spoken.

: I agree. We will teach these meddlesome humans not to mess with elves. They will not be so quick to send one of their young into our woods again.: Another concurred.

:But the prince told us to take him to the dungeons.: Another elf felt inclined to add.

:We will be.: The first guard replied. :Just not right away. The prince is too kind hearted to lay a hand upon the boy, but he will be thankful we put the edain in it's place.:

:He's only a child.: The most hesitant one of the party insisted.

:He was old enough to harm our prince and he will pay for his transgression.: The first elf replied fiercely daring the other elves to disagree.

Slowly all the elves gave a brief nod of acquiesce, the last elf the most reluctant of all, but under the first elf's dark glare, also nodded his acceptance.

The young boy felt fear grip his chest, as his mind ran through all the things they could do to him. There were indeed some things worse than death, and the would-be-assassin had no wish to become better acquainted with any of them.

He watched the elves prod him away from the relative safety of the palace walls and towards the further dark foreboding reaches of the forest. He trembled slightly as they traveled to some unknown destination filled with unknown horrors that chilled the imagination.

"Wh…where are you taking me? Where are we going?" The boy stammered weakly, his own helplessness leaking away his courage.

"You'll see soon enough edain." One of the guards answered, clipping the boy forcibly on the back of the head causing him to stumble forward. "Just keep walking and hold your tongue, or I'll relieve you of it."

The boy snapped his mouth tightly shut, not wishing to further antagonize his captors. Fate had something evil in store for him, without adding further fuel to the fire.

Finally the party entered into a clearing shrouded by trees, leaving the area looking dark and ominous in appearance.

The young human felt a wave of apprehension run up his spine chilling him to the bone.

One elf dragged the non-resistance human towards a low ranging branch; while another came forward with a bundle of rope slung over his shoulder.

The boy couldn't help but wander where this mysterious rope had come from as his arms were roughly yanked up and tied tightly to the hanging branching forcing him upon his toes. After all for what reason should an elf have need of rope?

The elves worked in smooth unison, each performing some unspoken task, giving the boy the chilling impression these elves had done this before.

He tugged helplessly at the rope, but they held firm. His struggles would only be a useless waste of energy so he quickly gave up and merely waited apprehensively to discover his fate.

He felt the rope rub roughly against his tender arms, and his broken wrist shot painful agony across his synapses, as he stared at the gathered elves with wary fear.

"I think he's scared." One of the elves laughed to his companions.

"He'll be more than scared when we're done." Another one threatened darkly. "He'll wish he was dead."

I already wish I was dead The boy was tempted to add, but saw no reason in further provocation.

Unexpectedly, a fist connected with his midsection, sending the boy into a fit of coughing as he tried to regain his breath. He struggled futily at the ropes trying to escape the reigning blows that now burst forth like a riptide.

The young boy buried his face instinctively into his shoulder trying intuitively to protect his fragile head and face, as the blows left the rest of his body a mass of bruises.

He felt tears falling freely from his eyes, as he world became a horrible endless wave of pain that left him weak and trembling.

On a few occasions he felt certain oblivion would finally claim him and the Valar's mercy would be revealed, but then cruel relentless clarity would come unerringly back into focus making the agony continue on until he was certain he would be driven mad.

The would-be assassin could not stop the sobs the choked his throat, leaving him ashamed of his own weakness. His ears burned with shame as he listened to the elves lude comments of his cowardice and their heartless laughter at his tears.

After what seemed an eternity, the blows finally subsided, allowing him a few moments respite.

After a few moments collecting his strength, the boy forced his lead-weighed head up to face his attackers trying to regain some of his lost honor, as tattered as it may be.

The elves were watching his pain with ill-concealed amusement, enjoying his struggles to regain his composure. But otherwise remaining absolutely still as though they had suddenly been transformed to statues.

Idly hoping perhaps the torment was over, the boy silently waited, he could play the statue game too. And so he stood as still as he was able staring at his captors without blinking…waiting to see if the elves felt satisfied he had been justly punished now, and would take him to the palace, so his real fate could be decided.

His hopes were shattered as the lead guard slowly and methodically pulled out one of his elven daggers watching with a morbid curiosity to see what the young boy's reaction would be to this turn of events.

The boy closed his eyes and hung his head refusing to see what was coming. His heart screamed at him to fight back, not to let this injustice happen, but he remained slumped in defeat.

This was justice in the purest sense of the word. He had attempted to kill one of the children of light, Valar's chosen ones, and now the Valar punished his transgressions. The god's had forsaken him and his pleas for mercy would remain unanswered.

And he knew he deserved it.

Perhaps his greatest crime of all had been that the elf he attempted to kill was innocent of the misdeeds he had placed upon the prince. It was not Legolas' actions that had taken his family. It was rather the prince's father, king Thranduil, who had ordered his family executed.

He had been so certain Legolas was the one he sought. The prince fit his own father's description so well it was simply uncanny. If the assassin had not heard the guards talking he would never have realized his err in judgement.

His thirst for vengeance had blinded him and nearly cost the life of an innocent elf. And he hated himself for it.

His Father had always warned him from making hasty judgements was folly and could only lead to disaster….a lesson learned too late.

He deserved whatever punishment the God's deemed fitting. He only prayed that they would eventually grant him the mercy of death.

He knew that he could no longer hope for a welcome into Mandos' Halls…that he would never see his parents again (real or adopted)…nor his brothers, and he knew that no punishment could be worse than to know he was castaway from all he loved for the ends of eternity.

The child jerked back in fear when the elf guard grabbed painfully on to his hair, forcing his head up. He had not heard the elf's approach….dark thoughts made deaf ears.

The boy felt his head pulled painfully up till he was forced to look into those cold unforgiving eyes, so much like the elf prince's but colder somehow. This elf relished his pain in ways the prince could not even contemplate. This elf savored his suffering. He harmed not out of necessity, but out of spite.

The elf ran his blade casually down the boy's cheek, drawing a line of crimson paint against the child's face.

The boy instinctively closed his eyes, feeling the cold steel split his skin. He could not stop himself from jerking back out of the blade's reach sending the elves laughing at his reaction, but he did not cry out. He held his tongue refusing to scream out his pain. He would not give these elves the satisfaction of hearing his sufferings, be they the punishment of the Gods or not.

He felt another cut slice across his arm, much deeper than the first. He felt the blood flowing freely down his arm, in a red rivulet of agony.

A single drop of blood dripped onto his cheek leaving a tear of blood pouring down the boy's face.

"I see the prince did a bit of cutting on you himself." The elf smiled maliciously as he rubbed his blade in the shallow cut across the boy's neck.

The elf cut deeply into the wound, opening the healed cut.

Still the young boy would not scream, biting his lip against the pain.

The elves grew restless at the boy's non-responsiveness and soon they all pulled their own daggers in a rare act of impatience, and began to help cut into the boy's helpless body, no longer caring about the damage inflicted.

So intent were the elves upon making the boy scream…in proving that humans were indeed the weaker race… the prince's orders became like distant memories.

The would be assassin felt the cruel slashes burning across his abdomen, down the back of his legs, afire acrossed his back. Pain once more became the bane of his existence, but now it was as much a blessing as a curse for at least it kept the screams at bay and his honor intact.

The boy began to feel himself weakening, as the blood loss became too great. He could scarcely hold his head up any longer, as his energy fled him. His weight lay heavily on his wrists, the broken one finally gone mercifully numb after so much pain.

He felt darkness entering the corners of his vision as a wave of cold chills rushed up his spine.

He was dying.

And he longed for it desperately. Anything would be better than this torture.

Unexpectedly a dagger was jabbed into a tender spot on his side, and he finally could not still his voice any longer. He screamed loud and painfully, like a wounded animal.

And then suddenly his whole body went numb and his head dropped like a brick weight against his chest. As his eyes closed against his volition he prayed to the gods he would not awaken.

A short time later the young boy was jerked painfully awake as his body was jarred and bumped.

He was disoriented and didn't know what was going on. He struggled weakly to get free of the force that kept rocking him painfully, but he could not move. He was weak beyond all feeling.

Finally, mercifully, the jarring stopped and he heard the jangling sound of keys followed by the loud creaking of a door.

He was thrown unceremoniously into a black void from which he thought he should never return.

The boy impacted heavily with a stone floor sending ripples of pain across his entire body. He whimpered softly, curling in on himself in a defensive posture.

"What should we do with him." The boy heard someone say from out of the darkness. "We can't leave him like that…the prince will not be happy if we leave his wounds untended."

"The prince will not care. He will no doubt thank us for teaching the filthy human a lesson about messing with the elves of Mirkwood. Leave him and let's go."

The sound of a clanging door and a turning key broke the forbidding silence of the dark.

"Perhaps he will die." One of the voices commented disinterestedly.

"Perhaps I will, if the god's are mercifully." The boy thought as he cried himself back into oblivion.

REVIEWS: As always I thank all those who've been keeping up with my story and I especially thank all my reviews who keep me on track.

**Deana******I and my bum thank you very much for your sympathy plea. You would think that giving people shots in the bum was an out dated practice, but It seems I am doomed to live old fashion practices. Perhaps next visit I will get some cods liver oil and a some leech treatment. But after about a week the humongous bruise has disappeared and I only feel it when it rains…lol.

I feel bad about Legolas' arm especially since he hasn't stopped whining to me since…these elves are persistent. But at least he didn't get shot in the bum right? Lol. Or got A shot in the bum…I could have been really malicious.

I'm glad that you enjoyed it and I hope this senseless Estel violence will help you forget about Legolas and start saying poor Estel because he's starting to get jealous…lol

**Elf771: **Now this is certainly an easy review to respond to. I also have no concerns, comments, or complaints about your review. I always love to hear how my readers are enjoying the story and even a short comment is truly the greatest form of flattery because it takes that extra effort to take a few minutes to let me know my story has been enjoyed and entertaining. I hope if you have the time and the motivation you continue to share your thoughts and I hope I continue to please.

**Kathleen LaCorneille******Your review definitely made me do a double take after you started referring to me as "He." I hope it doesn't disappoint, but alas I am female, which means you have some competition for Estel and Legolas' affections. I think is my first out of gender experience…lol

I'm glad that you felt I kept Estel in character. I've always considered Legolas and Estel to both be very complex characters with I hope complex emotions that are often similar, but at times also vastly different in their ranges, if that makes any sense.

I was really aiming to make Estel first off someone who is very young and thus easy to fool hardy actions such as walking all the way to Mirkwood to avenge his family. But I also wanted to emphasize that Estel is a very moral person and like young people is constantly question what the moral action is because he's still trying to determine his own identity. And I also wanted him to certainly be a brave and determined character who even at an early age was willing to stand up to who he perceives is his enemy, but that being young he is still vulnerable. And considering he has lost his family, walked quite a distance, and done an action he is morally at odds with, he is suffering emotional vulnerability as well.

I hope that I haven't over done his emotions or that by having him seem overly scared or sad makes him seem too weak. I don't want Estel to come off being overly weak merely vulnerable.

And "By the beard of Gandalf and the damned Morgoth's Spider" I believe I've found my new curse of the month. I shall be sure to enrich the nontolks of the world with this pleasant little ditty. Please continue to share these tasty tid bits of word expletive to add to my collection. )

**silvertears630******I hope this chapter lived up to expectations, especially with the gaurds tender love and care towards poor Estel. I'm sure you will find this on the verge of senseless Estel bashing, but I still hold all blame for this chapter towards Legolas (don't worry I'll get him back for you…wink wink) and of course if you enjoyed it will take all credit. Thanks again and I look forward to what you thought of this chapter.

**QuinlanRamsey******See I bare the gift of foresight and so I knew you were reading the first too chapter and thus posted the second two so I could give you a super great surprise…now how many writers do you know that cater their posts to their readers schedule…wink wink.

And I absolutely loved how you describe the characters. That is exactly what I was trying to go for and you cannot imagine how pleased I am that you got what I was trying to say. It's always a reward in itself when you can really get the reader to visualize what your trying to say and I am very pleased that I was successful…I'm not even sure I could have described my characters so fittingly myself.

I thoroughly enjoy your insightful nature and I hope that you continue to share your thought provoking comments because it really gives me the opportunity to share my vision so to speak.

Thank you for your thoughts and I hope you continue to share your thoughts.

**Sielge: **I am pleased that you are enjoying the story. I suppose my concious really should be eating at me considering all the cruel things I think up for Estel to endure in this story and Slave to Hope. It really is unproportional to Legolas' own trials. I haven't quite figured it out yet. I guess it's just more fun to pick on Estel. Some many authors like to pick on Legolas that I'm not sure there is anything left to do to Legolas that hasn't been done and I'd hate to go cliché. But I make it my solemn vow to try and find new and exciting torments to enrich our young elf friends life.****

I would make the same vow for Estel, but I can assure you that's not a problem. I have so many exciting things for Estel in the future that I can assure you he will not be getting a break anytime soon. ) I think hopefully you will find this particular chapter helps to prove this point.

**I missed the last boat: **But I get on free right? And what about Estel…I can bring my date right…wink wink. I vote we build a speed boat so while we're sailing to the undying lands we can totally do some water skiing and speed intertubing out the back. We'll definitely give everyone in the undying lands something to come out and stare at if we do come up riding in style.

Elrond and Co have indeed been under the weather, but the sun will come up…tommorrow…tommorrow. Wouldn't that be cool if someone wrote the annie/lord of the rings musical? Estel could be the adorable little orphan and ada perendil (daddy warbucks…don't know if that's right, but you get the idea) was wanting an elvish son (like warbucks wanted a boy), but ends up with a human son (and got a girl). And Glorfindel is like that secretary (but no he doesn't fall in love with elrond…this isn't a slash) and I'm not sure who the other orphans are, but Legolas could be like that other orphan that gets adopted or something. I don't know I just want to see all the loftr characters singing and dancing old show tunes because it's funny…and I need to take my crazy medicine now.

Perform short return bow….I thank you boat master for you most gracious approval and I shall work ever so hard to continue providing the gut wrenching agony of emotion that leaves you screaming for more…an angst all in itself.

**Grumpy: **I didn't want to hurt Estel…I love him I swear. Legolas made me do it. He said he was going to let a warg eat me if I didn't.

I am sure this chapter will be leaving you even more sympathetic for our young human's plight. Everything always happens to poor Estel it's really just unfair.

But when it comes to losing his family ( forgive me if I'm giving too much away) lets just say sometimes lost things are found again, but they could also then be lost or misplaced or stolen….or maybe they only existed in our minds so who can say…hopefully I've confused you so much that my secrets remain safe.****

Sadly after my shameless Estel and Legolas torture disorder I suffer an unquenchable desire to reveal every minute secret of my stories before I've written them. I'm so bad. I need help.

**viggomaniac******"I'm a maniac…maniac that's for sure…." You always get that song stuck in my head just by looking at you. Now I'll be singing that all night.

For shame on you….aren't I crazy enough all ready?

"What have you done to him (viggo)" Ouch that was angsty. I felt the heart wrenching agony…I felt like I was like that super evil bad guy and you were the herioc best friend come to save poor estel from my evil clutches.

But I'm going to be the bad guy who turns good in the end and tell you to save Estel and Legolas quickly before my deranged mind comes up with some other cruel plight for our poor human….oh woes me and my insanity.

**jacquelinestel and wackoranger******Have you been eating my story? I knew there was a reason that words kept disappearing. I thought Legolas was playing with my computer again by now the truth comes out.

I didn't even know you could eat words. What do words taste like? Chicken perhaps? Or choclate…I like choclate so you better just lie if that's what they taste like cause I'll just keep eating everything I've written and we'll never get another update…lol.

Legolas down elf down…stop trying to eat the computer…I'm sure it doesn't taste like lembas bread….back I say….

**  
**


	6. To The Dungeons We Will Go

A/N: Here's the next chapter. I'm sorry it took so long, but I've been getting lately and my next slave to hope chapter is absolutely driving me crazy. I don't know what it is, but the chapters are easy to write for this story. Maybe the other story is more complicated who knows…heck I don't…lol. Well I hope this was worth the wait and that it keeps you interested and excited so enjoy…

Chapter Six: To The Dungeons We Will Go

Legolas walked cautiously down the dungeon steps, staring intently at each stair with intent distrust before walking on it and not a little reluctance.

It was not so much for fear of tripping, but rather a way to distract his mind, as he descended, into the dark cloying confines of the prison.

The young prince had a strong aversion to close confined places and had to use all of his self control to keep himself from running back up, into the warm liberating sunlight.

Legolas seldom visited the palace dungeons, having frequented the place only twice in his whole life. This being the second time.

The first time, as a mere elfling, he had snuck down here because he was curious as to what the dungeons looked like, and now the second to interrogate his first prisoner.

The first visit had not ended well, resulting in many a sleepless night, and perhaps being the greatest contributor to his present claustrophobia. But Legolas had a feeling that this second visit would be decidedly more unpleasant than the first, if the stubborn edain was to have his way.

The guard assigned to the prisoner, chatted amicably with the prince, as they walked along the dark corridor, telling him about how there had not been a prisoner in the dungeons in over two centuries.

Giving an elf such a punishment was considered drastic, except for the most heinous of crimes. The darkness and confinement, for long periods of time, could literally kill an elf, who thrived on sunlight, to live, as much as food or water. And dwarves and humans simply did not wander into their territory.

Thus the dungeons suffered from much misuse.

As Legolas followed the guard, listening to the guard's rumblings with only half an ear, the prince observed the prison's slow decay.

Fortunately, because of the lack of use, the dungeon lacked the foul odor associated with most prisons of similar fashion. However dust and cobwebs festered, making the place appear more like a spider's lair than a dungeon.

Legolas subconsciously glanced around nervously, fingering his dagger, as he imagined a giant spider jumping out of the shadows.

Keeping a wary eye out as he continued to follow his guide, Legolas could barely make out from the gloom a door that seemed to meld straight into the rock face. There was nothing extraordinary about the door, and if the prince had not been so wary of his surrounding he might very well have overlooked it. However, it made him pause in his step, because something about what the guard had said made its presence not ring true.

Where everywhere else showed obvious disuse, this door had been cleared away of dust and cobwebs. It looked as though the dirt around the door had also been disturbed recently, which would indicate current use. However, the guard had said there had been no prisoners here in two centuries. So where did this door lead and to what purpose?

"The prisoner is this way your highness." The guard called, indicating further down the hallway, when he realized the prince had stopped following.

The guard's response only confused Legolas more. If this wasn't where the prisoner was being kept then what was it being used for?

"Is there any other prisoners being kept here?" Legolas turned his question to the guard.

"No your highness. Just the edain. Like I said we haven't had any prisoners in over 200 years." The guard answered with slight wariness, in his voice, as though expecting some trick.

"Where does this door lead?" Legolas questioned, nodding his head at the cleared doorway, unsatisfied with the guard's answer.

The guard shuffled his feet uncertainty. "It…it's just another hallway my lord. Nothing important. We put the prisoner down this way." The guard stepped slightly further down the hall as though trying to coax the prince away.

Was the guard nervous? Legolas thought he had caught some reluctance in the guard's speech. The prince felt certain the guard was hiding something….something that lay behind this door.

"Where does the hallway lead." The elf prince insisted, unwilling to let the guard off so easily. Legolas did not like secrets and intended to find out what the guard was hiding.

"Just more cells, my lord. Nothing of interest." The guard replied quickly…too quickly, it seemed to Legolas.

The prince approached the doorway, certain upon inspection that slight footprint marks could barely be made out in the dirt in front of the door.

Legolas tested the door, but a heavy rusted metal lock firmly prevented movement.

"Where is the key to this door?" Legolas demanded unhappy that there was an area he had no access to.

"I…I don't know, my lord. That hallways been out of use for so long I'm uncertain there is a key anymore." The guard answered promptly.

"Then find out." Legolas replied disgustedly.

"Yes, your highness." The guard bowed stiffly in acceptance of the command. He squirmed a bit under the prince's fiery gaze, uncertain if Legolas wished him to carry out this task immediately.

Legolas allowed the guard to fidget a few more moments, of uncertain apprehension under his keen gaze, before walking past the guard towards the far end of the hallway that supposedly led to the prisoner's cell.

The guard remained standing indecisively. Did the prince wish him to take him to the edain's cell first or look for the key?

"You can look for this lost key later, but now I would speak to the prisoner." Legolas called over his shoulder waiting impatiently, for the guard to lead the way.

Legolas could not still the burning curiosity that nearly made him turn and look at the strange door again. He sensed something unsettlingly about the door, or more likely what lay beyond it. But he forced himself to patience. He would speak to his father about it later, but now he had more important matters to attend to…namely a young human boy, who seemed intent upon shooting an arrow through his heart, for reasons yet unexplained.

The guard increased his pace quickly, nodding once towards the prince before guiding him to the end of the long hallway.

Did the guard seem relieved? What was going on here? Legolas vowed he would uncover what dark secrets were playing out around him, whatever they might be.

The guard stopped at the very last cell and with a slight nod of his head indicated this was the cell Legolas sought.

"He is in there, my lord." The guard repeated the obvious.

Legolas frowned, at the drastic darkness in this half of the hallway. He looked around trying to uncover the source of the discrepancy. Throughout the prince's journey through the dungeon there had been a uniform brightness, that had just barely kept the prison from falling into absolute darkness, and now suddenly it was as though the end of the hallway was trying to suck up all the light.

Legolas spotted fire scones lined up periodically through the hallway, the source of the slight light that kept the dungeons scarcely bearable.

Legolas' frown deepened as he realized the last scone was annoyingly empty…the cause for the unnatural darkness. Someone had saw fit to remove the last torch light making it scarcely possible to see one's own hands…much less the prisoner. Legolas shook his head in disapproval.

The prince intended to have a good long talk to the guards about this…if nothing else it was unwise. A resourceful prisoner could use just such a lack of light to make an escape. Legolas would not be surprised if the young human had used just such an opportunity himself.

Legolas couldn't help, but shivered as he imagined being forced to sit in such absolutely impenetrable darkness. If the boy had not escaped than surely had gone mad by now...but no human's were suppose to be more resilient to darkness than elves were. The cloying black didn't eat at a human soul the way it did an elfs.

Even so it was still cruel to put anyone elf or man through such an experience. But surely it had been an accident…a mere oversight. Surely no elf would purposefully left the boy in such conditions. But how could no one have noticed? He couldn't even see the boy through the prison bars. It seemed a bit far fetched that no one had noticed that minor detail.

A nagging sense of unease tugged at the pit of the prince's stomach. Could an elf be so heartless, as to take away all light? Perhaps a human guard would have thought little of it, but an elf would have known how tormenting the darkness could be upon the soul...an elf would never wish to inflict that kind of senseless cruelty on another….or at least that was what Legolas had once believed. And if an elf could do such a horrendous act what other acts would they be capable of?

Legolas began to fear for the boy's safety. He had heard no noise emanating from within the cell's interior. Did the boy still live? The prince was overcome with a sense of rising urgency to see that the boy was alive and whole.

He began to pity the poor human boy who had been forced to live through such conditions, and the prince felt deep regret for having ordered the child placed here now. Legolas could not still the nagging guilt that started to rise in his chest…making breathing difficult. He had allowed this…he'd ordered it, and perhaps cost a mere child its life.

He regretted having waited so long to see to the boy. Legolas had wanted some time to collect his thoughts before confronting this stubborn human. The elf prince had been lost in thought deep into the early morning hours, foregoing a visit to the dungeons till he had gotten some breakfast in him. The young boy had spent the night here alone, perhaps feeling forsaken, perhaps breathing his last believing Legolas had ordered it.

This darkness must assuredly have been absolutely terrifying, for the young boy and placing the prisoner in the farthest recesses of the dungeon must undoubtedly have made the child feel an even greater sense of isolation. Why had the guards chosen a cell so terribly far away. It wasn't as though there didn't have other cells to choose from…they had all the cells to chose from. So why this one? Was it just to add to the boy's fear, to make him feel further removed from the world?

Legolas was apprehensive about what state the boy might be in when he saw him. The cell was quiet…too quiet, and it filled him with a disquieting uneasiness.

Legolas stepped in front of the cell trying to pierce the deep recesses of the metal cage, looking futily for the lone prisoner supposedly contained inside. The darkness made it impossible to make out anyone. If the guard had not led him to this exact cell the prince would have believed it empty.

"Boy are you in there?" Legolas called out daringly, trying to keep the desperation from his voice. "I have some questions I want to ask you."

The prince's inquiry met with silence.

"He hasn't talked to anyone today, my prince. No one has been able to get a word from him. He's a stubborn one, that one." The guard offered helpfully…no doubt sensing the prince's concern.

"Answer me boy or I will be forced to extreme measures." Legolas answered, with as much force in his voice as he could muster. He was not sure what he would do if the boy called his bluff. He had no sure answer for what exactly extreme measures would entail, but he had found that threats seemed to elicit the most successful response from the infuriatingly stubborn child.

"You may torture me as much as you want." A voice rasped out from the darkness, followed by what sounded like the clinking of chains rubbing against stone. "I will tell you nothing." Coughing followed the bold statement that continued for several minutes before the cell subsided back into silence.

"Has the prisoner been fed?" Legolas shot the question unexpectedly at the guard.

"Uh…y…yes, my lord. I brought a tray into him this morning, b…but he didn't touch any of it." The guard replied nervously filling Legolas with a sinking suspicion.

"Open the cell. I would speak with the boy face to face." Legolas demanded, waiting expectantly for the guard to carry out his command.

The guard quickly complied, unlocking the door with little fuss.

Legolas entered, stopping abruptly in the doorway, blocking the guard from following him in.

"I will go in alone." Legolas responded.

"B…but my lord you can't enter a prisoner's cell unguarded. What if he attacks you? It's not safe." The guard protested vehemently.

"I am quite capable of handling the boy. I have my daggers should I need them." Legolas replied, stubbornly refusing the guards unneeded protection.

"But my lord he nearly killed you. The king would have my head if I allowed you to be injured." The guard persisted, worry evident in his voice.

"I will be seeing the prisoner alone." Legolas insisted, his tone brooking no argument. "But if it would reassure you, you may wait for me outside."

Without looking back for a response, Legolas continued into the depths of the cell expected the guard's obedience unquestionably.

The prince looked warily through the dark confines of the prison, not touching his dagger, but keeping his hand cautiously near to the weapon, should he need to draw it at a moment's notice. He truly didn't believe the boy was a threat any long, but old habits died hard, and Legolas would certainly rather be safe than sorry. After all humans could be so unpredictable.

"Have you come to torment me some more?" A voice whispered out of the darkness, helping direct Legolas to the prisoner's location.

Finally the prince came within a close enough distance to make out the young human, the site nearly making him gasp, only countless years of court training stilled Legolas' reaction, keeping his face locked in a neutral mask of indifference.

The boy was chained to the wall, which the prince suspected was the main reason why the prisoner's tray had remained untouched.

Legolas felt a flair of ire rise as he thought of what elf would be cruel enough to chain a boy like an animal and then starve him. The prince was tempted to confront the guard who had escorted him here in the first place…it was obvious the elf bore some blame for this irreprehensible treatment, and no doubt quite a few other guards besides.

The prince's keen eyes spotted various cuts and bruises contrasting sharply with the boy's too pale skin, causing a slow rage to burn in Legolas. Someone would pay for this.

What monster would torture a child this way? It looked like the boy had been beaten, to say the least, and then chained probably through the night without even a blanket to keep the chill at bay.

Legolas could make out the barely visible shaking the boy was unable to suppress, as cold caused the youth's muscles to spasm uncontrollably.

Legolas walked hastily towards the boy, intent upon seeing closer up all the damage that had been inflicted upon the hapless prisoner.

The young boy watching the prince's every movement with wary tension begin struggling weakly against his chains, as the prince started walking determinedly towards him.

Legolas was halted in his steps as he watched the boy's once defiantly stoic face, admirably hiding the pain and fear the boy must undoubtedly be feeling, convert in to a look of pure terror, as he watched the prince's advancement.

The Prince's heart ached painfully, as he watched the boy pull futily at the chains firmly binding him to the wall, causing already chaffed wrists to open up. Small trickles of crimson liquid flowed down the boy's pale bruised arms, only seeming increase the boy's panicked frenzy.

Legolas felt a deep sense of guilt, for putting that fear on the boy's face. He had never meant to instill such absolute terror in the child and it filled him with shame and regret that anyone should cringe from him so.

Even though the prince had stopped his advance, the young human continued to struggle against his bonds oblivious to the further damage he caused. The prince had to stop this before the human was injured irreparable.

The prince quickly closed the distance between them, and stooped before the bound boy hoping to stop the child from inflicting any further ruin to his own body in a useless act of defiance.

However Legolas' close presence seemed to drain away the boy's resistance as he desisted in trying to free himself. He stilled his movements letting his head drop weakly to his chest. His breath hung heavy in the cold air.

Blood loss, cold, pain, and darkness had all taken their toll on the young human eating away at his dwindling energy until he felt like scarcely more than an empty shell.

He had no more strength to fight off a further round of torture…it would kill him.

But isn't that what he wanted…to die?

Perhaps, but not like this… in some cold dark valar forsaken dungeon, far from all he'd ever known or loved, screaming himself into insanity.

Perhaps he deserved such a death…surely he did for the crimes he had committed, but that did not mean he wished his short life to end this way.

The trembling grew stronger as he allowed fear free reign of his weary body, and he cringed helplessly away from the pain he was certain was coming. "No more…please no more." He whispered.

"It is alright young one. I am not here to harm you." Legolas whispered soothingly. "I did not know you had been tortured. I swear I did not order this. I would never have allowed. I only seek to help you. Tell me where you are hurt?"

The last question seemed ridiculous to Legolas. It seemed more logically to ask where aren't you hurt, but Legolas hoped the boy could offer some insight on his own injuries.

"Who did this to you?"

"Just leave me alone. It does not matter. I do not want or need your help." The boy answered ferociously, lashing out in fear and anger, trying to regain his lost pride, after begging for mercy.

He had not expected the prince to be like this…to be kind. Where he had expected pain and punishment instead he was given apologies and compassion.

And it frightened him… this uncertainty. For what could the prince possible want from him to behave such?

After all he had very nearly killed the elf prince, so why then did the elf not seek retribution?

The prince had sent his guards already to torment him day and night. He said he hadn't, but why wouldn't he? How could he possible be so oblivious to what his guards were doing? And why shouldn't he wish to torment one had seemingly attacked him unprovoked?

His father would have understood about such a thing, but this was a Mirkwood elf. They were said to be hard and unforgiving. And so far they had been, up till now that is.

Such compassion seemed so out of place with everything he had seen thus far, and he waited apprehensively for the trick to be revealed. The ultimate revelation that the prince's empathy was all a lie, some cruel ruse made to destroy his last shred of hope, of ever being free of this endless darkness…not just the darkness of the cell, but the darkness of his soul….the darkness of his sin.

"I will be back in a few moments." Legolas replied simply. He was tempted to put a reassuring hand upon the boy's shoulder, but decided against such action, sure it would only frighten the boy further.

The young human did not trust him. The disbelief shone far too obviously from the boy's wide wary eyes. It was as though an act of kindness was as frightening to the child as the threat of torture…perhaps more so.

But why? Because he did not expect kindness especially from the elf he had tried to kill. And it was not unreasonable that he should expect further ill treatment after what my own guards did to him. Legolas thought bitterly. Why should he have any faith in our justice after what he's been through?

Legolas silently promised he would show this young human boy that Mirkwood was not the horrible place he thought it was…that elves were not so cruel, at least not most of them. But not now. The boy needed his injuries seen to and that meant he needed medicine and bandages.

Without further words or response Legolas left the uncomfortable cell and waited patiently for the guard to re-lock the door, before turning his full fury on the unsuspecting jail keeper.

"Why is that boy chained like some kind of animal? No wander he did not eat. He must be starving now. And who inflicted such grievous injuries on him? I gave no one permission to treat the prisoner in this fashion, and I will have answers."

"Yes my pr…" The guard attempted to answer before the prince continued vehemently on, causing the guard to back away a few steps from the prince's unexpected wraith.

"I will go to the healers for supplies, and you will see food and blankets brought immediately. When I return I expect the boy to be unchained. He is a prisoner not an animal and I expected him to be treated accordingly. And I want the names of all the elves responsible for his mistreatment, including your own. I promise you there will be grievous reprimands for all responsible, and my father will hear of how the guards have been treating the prisoner. And for Valar's sake get some light down here, before I go mad."

The guard watched the prince rant with wary apprehension and wandered if he had gone made already.

Before the guard could offer a reply or a defense of any sort, Legolas had turned away and began the walk out of the dungeons alone. The prince's fury was palpable, as it sizzled the air with tension.

The guard gulped nervously as he watched the enraged prince disappear in the darkness. The elf guard rubbed his neck fretfully as he imagined the executioner's axe cutting through flesh and bone.

"The prince is becoming a problem it seems…we may have to change our plans around a bit." A voice called eerily from the shadows.

The guard jumped anxiously and turned towards the voice.

An elf stepped calmly out of the shadows…smiling evilly at the guard's unease.

"Ye…yes master." The guard whispered. "W…what should I do? He wants a list of all the guards involved with the p…prisoner."

"Give it to him." The elf answered calmly. "Perhaps it will keep him distracted."

"But…but what if he finds out..." The guard stuttered.

"He'll find out nothing if you keep you mouth shut." The elf glared angrily. "I would hate for you to meet with an unfortunate accident because of some carelessness on your part."

"B..but master h…he saw the door. He was suspicious. I saw it in his eyes. W…what if he asks about it again?"

"You will just have to see to it that he doesn't." The elf answered firmly. "I don't care what you have to do just make sure he doesn't get through the door. It wouldn't do for them to be found. Because if they are found your head will join the royal families on the executioner's block much …much sooner than you would want."

The guard rubbed his neck fearful again before he ran off to do as the prince had commanded, followed by the unknown elves eerie laughter ringing in his ears.

Well there you all have it….next chapter finally completed. I hope I didn't get too nostalgic (ewww big word) … ) I hope I left you on the edge of your seat so you'll be waiting for the next chapter.

Reviews: As always I have to thank all of my readers and especially reviewers for your input.

**QuinlanRamsey******I loved how you could see all the dimensions are was trying to portray with Estel (or should I say the unknown assassin…wink wink). I love playing with his emotions because he is such an expressive character. I'm a bit worried about how I did with him on this last chapter and I would love to hear what you think…I started out with him being defiant and then he gets scared and it almost seems too abrumpt…I'm not sure if maybe I went a bit extreme trying to express him emotions.

But I definatly think that's my favorite part of this story is the scenes where I can play with how Estel is feeling. I wish I was as good at depicting Legolas, but I feel constrained with him. He's always been taught that expressing emotions particularly fear and sadness are appropriate. But at the same time Legolas does not often have his father's temper so he always seems so emotionally stagnant. Elves just don't express emotion well…it's so hard to depict what their feeling without changing their character.

I think the ending of this chapter is just going to add to your questions about what the king did to Estel's family. I'm afraid I've only added more mystery to an already tangled web. Even I am getting confused, which isn't good since I'm writing the story…lol.**  
**And yes STH is still being worked on I've nearly finished the next chapter…I just have a lot of re-reading to do. I don't call it editing because I don't check well for grammar and spelling, but rather for flow. I always make sure the story sounds intresting, it flows well, it hopefully doesn't contradict itself, etc. And that is a painfully agonizing process, because I refuse to post until I've met satisfaction.

Well Keep reading and hopefully keep commenting. )

**Deana******NO!….you SAID IT! Poor Estel! How could you? Naw I think that's a pre-requiste these days for my stories. About every review just has to say it. I really feel bad for Legolas because I can't seem to make anything bad happen to him so he never gets the sympathy Estel does.

I'm glad you liked my review. I try to make them entertaining so you'll read them. I spend a good 10 minutes or more per review because I think you all have earned a good reply if you took your time to write a review. And plus reading all the nice comments I get just puts me in a euphoric (I never get to use that word so stick with me ) mood.

But isn't it funny when you do such a good review that someone reviews your review. You know that's awesome.

I hope you keep reading and keep enjoying.

**JC-Puzzler******I'm still trying to figure out why those elves felt the need to senselessly torture Estel. I could say I'm a senseless Estel torture fanatic and you have to have someone do the torturing, but that what be cruel and senseless so I decided to actual put them in the plot…which means yes eventually they will get names once I come up with some…lol. And just because I like to slip little story secrets into my reviews because I can't even keep my own stories secret I'm going to tell you that the guard you read in this chapter also happens to be reluctant elf. OH,..Aww the mysteries of the unvierse revealed. Now don't go giving that to the press or selling it on ebay or anything.

I really loved your review…no not just cause its positive praise. It was fun to read…It just had some much life to it. I don't know how to describe it, but I love the way you wrote it. I loved how you depicted your actions and then say oh it will be okay Legolas was punish them. I could just feel so much emotion behind it like I could actually see you and hear you saying that. Oh It's just one of my favorite reviews and I hope to hear more from you.

And yes I will definatly check out your sw story. I actually like stories that happen after episode 6 the best…just talking about star wars and making strange associations. I so think Harrison Ford is kinda like Viggo Mortison (please forgive me I can't remember how to spell his last name anymore). They both have these awesome sexy smiles and just seem so terrible mature. I don't know how to say it, but they just seem to fit in the same cateogory.

**silvertears630******I think you should be scared if you are pleased…lol. No I'm just teasing….you should be scared of me because I have a very sick mind. I swear I daydream about good torture angst scenes.

Now who said anything about Legolas saving the day…poor Legolas. Everytime Estel gets in trouble we all demand Legolas get him out of it. I'm afraid the poor elf is threatening to go on strike…he keep saying Estel gets in trouble ever chapter. But I told him that's cause he's always getting Estel into trouble and then he threw his shoe at me…yeah I'm serious. No idea why. And you would think that wouldn't hurt cause come on elves climb trees so how heavy can their shoes be…but they got those spiky bottoms cause they climb trees and plus really good aim…so I don't think I need to say more.

But yes Legolas will be helping save the day cause it's in his contract…lol

And let me reassure you that I am happy to take Estel torture advice. If you have a great torture idea I'd love to hear it. After all you have to torture the poor boy with some variety or it just gets boring.

**jacquelinestel and wackoranger******Oh yummy Caramel…but what about caramel covered in chocolate…oh delicious.

You see that Estel blames me for everything. Did I shoot the prince with an arrow…I don't think so. I don't even know how to shoot an arrow so I am not taking any responsible. And did I tell those elves to torture him? No…okay well maybe I suggested it. But they were so thinking about it.

I think my emotions are definatly my best writing skill. If nothing else I love to get indepth so that you as the reader can feel it. I've always though those have been the best fanfic stories because those are the stories that put that tingly feeling in your stomach when something bad is about to happen and make you start crying when some really sweet thing happens or make you fall into despair when hope seems truly gone. Oh I just love emotion. It's the heart of any good story…you can't avoid that component.

I hope I continue to please and continue to make you laugh and cry and go home happy. )

**Arami: **Man you readers are getting brutal…see it's all this violence your reading…lol. :rubs throat apprehensivly: I'm kinda scared to torture estel anymore…it sounds like my neck is on the line. Now I know how that poor guard feels who's being threatened with beheading.

I definatly touched on the fact Estel doesn't want to be treated, but at the same time he doesn't want to die. He thinks he's just going to be tortured some more and possibly executed so he just doesn't see a whole lot of logic in having himself patched up when he's just going to get injured again. And he always just feels terribly guilty. He almost killed an innocent elf and now he just almost feels this is what he deserves…it's not true, but Estel is just so confused. His emotions are just all over the place. And then he wants to seem brave, but then he just ends up breaking down in front of Legolas….and then poor Legolas just doesn't know what to do. He doesn't know any humans and elves just don't have these emotional outbursts and so it really does leave the prince at a loss.

And I just want to say that the whole Estel torture was really Legolas' idea. He said it was to get back at Estel for getting him into so much trouble. I was going to argue the point, but then Legolas said he would strangle me if I didn't …Ah suffocated if I do…Suffocated if I don't.

**Jemma452**"it couldn't have not happened" I love that! See instead of saying aw poor Estel your very philosophical and say that is how it must be. And it's true. Where there is Estel there must be angst and where there is angst there must be torture.

I am so glad that you think the words flow well. I try very hard to ensure that I create such an effect. And I definatly pity Estel. I know that I could never go through half of what he's already experienced and I just imagine what that would feel like. A lot of writers in a scene like this often make Estel and Legolas for that matter both just so brave where they refuse to cry out under torture, but I imagine that it doesn't make you more of a "man" because you don't cry out. I live for that emotional angst. I want to know what Estel's feeling not seeing it all bottled up and just somewhat implied.

I'm patting…see I'm patting. Man Arami wanted to strangle me. I think I perfer the back patting. Less deadly.

**Grumpy: **Grumpy my goal is to turn your name to cheerful…I think that might happen in the last chapter where everything is happily ever after. Those elves definatly were being unpleaseantly rude to say the least.

I can't promise Estel's immediate release, and I don't see a "true" healer in the future. But lets just say Legolas is gonna play doctor (Doctor Legolas…sounds like my next chapter title…wink wink).

**  
****viggomaniac******"I'm a maniac maniac that's for sure. And I'm obsessed with Viggo like I never was before." Yes I have to say that ever time I get a review from you because I can't get the song out of my head. I've been singing that song all through these reviews.

I love your name it is just a fun name…we could start a viggomaniac club for all the people that read this story. Cause see a maniac isn't just obsessed with viggo or Estel in this case , but obsessed in a derranged toture-loving kinda way. It's just a name after my own heart I tell ya.

Insane is one thing…but a maniac is just a class of its own!

Great plot or Estel torture. I think I love it mostly for the Estel torture. See sth was Estel getting tortured as a slave now Estel gets tortured as an assassin. I'm starting a whole series.

I really appreciate your comments. I certainly have no complaints about praise. But I also love the way you just told me my strong points and my weaknesses. And I am definatly considering taking you up on your offer of being my editor so to speak or beta reader. I actually was hoping maybe if your game you might do that when I've finished the story? It's just that I'm such a slow writer that it already takes weeks to months to post and I'm afraid it would just add extra time if I waited to have it betaed. I figured it would be awesome if after I have a finished work someone would edit through it and make sure I'm not contradicting myself and that the story just flows. I could do something where I let you read the last chapter before I post it to maybe sweaten the deal and I will definatly include credit for your help at the beginning of the story.

Let me know what you think and if your intrested. That will surely be months away still, but it's something to keep in mind. And plus you can have all the time you want to work on it in your spare time. There will be no rushes or anything.

**Kathleen LaCorneille******You really just summed his emotions up so well…I'm always pleased when I find a reader who really understands the character and can see how their background can effect their emotions. And the thing that makes it so angst is that he's truly so alone. In most stories even when he's alone he still can think about his friends and family to give him strength. But he has nothing now. He thinks his family are all dead. He is not Legolas' friend. He has no one to confide in and no one to turn to and I think that helped contribute to his distract actions of going all the way to Mirkwood and trying to assassinate a member of the royal family.

My name is kinda weird. I wanted to change it to HopeandLight, but I didn't and haven't and probably won't now. But anyway…I can't tell you what FMHB stands for because then I'd have to kill you. It's topic secret I'm afraid. …Naw it stands for FACE, MURDOCK, HANNIBAL, and B.A. I don't know if you have ever seen the A-team, but it's just an old 80's tv show. It was about these four guys who are all military (gotta love a man in uniform) and are sent to jail for a crime they didn't commit so they escape and become mercenaries. It's really just a fun show and I wrote my first fanfiction on the tv show. It's not on this site. It's on a site called  under the name faceinating. And the story is called the seduction of templeton peck. I must warn you that it's first off a completely humerous story and is also heavily slashy. It's basically the exact oppossite of this story. It's just a funny little thing I played with. Maybe if your bored one day you might check it out.

:Push Legolas back toward Kathleen: I don't want him either. Wait What am I saying:grabs Legolas back: I just happen to want them both. I'm strarting the first herom were I'm the only women surrounded with several handsome male specimens. I just can't give Estel up…I need my high. I can't do it.i….I Love HIM!

"For Gondor's Sake" I've found a new saying. I'm so going to have to use that. I have story coming up were Estel is finally king and he's going to say that all the time now. I love that. You said a curse Gondor's sake is awesome!

And I want to congradulate you on writing the longest review I've ever had. I loved it!


	7. So much for Trust

A/N: Here at last is the next installment. I hope that you find it worth the wait. I tried to make it interesting. It's been long since I've had a chance to work on it that I'm afraid it might not flow well. I tried to keep it interesting and there is lots of drama in store. I hope you enjoy.

Chapter Seven: So Much for Trust

Legolas hastily brushed past the healer and began stuffing bandages into a satchel.

"Where do you keep the herbs?" Legolas demanded as he continued stuffing his bag, uncertain how many bandages would be necessary.

"Over there my lord." The healer replied pointing to a shelf on the left hand wall. "But why do you need them your highness. Perhaps I could be of some assistance." The healer offered following doggily along as the prince walked briskly across the room towards the indicated shelf.

"It's nothing of your concern." Legolas replied abruptly preventing further questioning. The elf prince had not yet informed his father about the human prisoner and until such time he would prefer to keep the boy's presence inconspicuous. The fewer people who knew the better.

The prince was confident his limited knowledge of healing would be sufficient for now. If he ran into a problem he would deal with it when he came to it and perhaps consider calling in the healer if there was no other option.

"Pl…please my lord. You can't just barge in here and take healing supplies without explaining what your are using them for." The healer replied flabbergasted.

"Which of these herbs treat infection?" Legolas asked as he looked curiously at the various bottles lining the shelves, completely ignoring the healer's protests.

The healer stood in complete astonishment that the prince was all but completely ignoring him.

"Well…" Legolas turned around staring expectantly at the healer.

Throwing his hands up in resignation, the healer began indicating which herbs would be most beneficial.

"There's thistle root which is typically better with high fevers, but does have some slight effects with inflammation. The sage weed is excellent against infection. And ah yes we can't forget about athelas. And you might as well take some lavender petals they'll help whomever happens to be injured,"

At this point the healer pause and look expectantly at the prince to fill in the blank to which Legolas resolutely said nothing merely raising his eyebrow for the healer to continue his explanation.

The healer let out another sigh making it quite clear he did not like this cloak and dagger game.

"to be able to sleep easier." The healer finished his explanation lamely. " It will help them heal quicker if they are allowed as much sleep as possible. I really wish you would let me see who's injured. It's quite impossible to make sure you have all the herbs you need if I don't see the patient." The healer couldn't help added with frustration.

"I'm sure this will be more than sufficient." Legolas answered stubbornly. He only hoped these herbs were as effective on humans as they were on elves or it would make things quite a bit more complicated. "I will be sure to ask you if I have any further questions." Legolas hastened to add in an attempt to appease the healer.

With that the prince exited the healing ward and continued unhindered to the dungeons.

Upon arrival the prince was pleased to note the guard had returned and stood expectantly outside the prisoner's cell waiting expectantly for prince Legolas' arrival.

"Well…" Legolas asked expectantly waiting for the guard to report.

"y…your highness I brought the prisoner a tray of food like you requested and unchained him. He st…still hasn't eaten anything yet." The guard answered stoically.

"Very well. I'll see to his injuries and then I expect you to give me a list of everyone involved with the prisoner's injuries. Is that understood."

"ye…yes prince Legolas."

The guard fumbled the keys as he attempted to reopen the door as quickly as possible, lest he attract the prince's anger twice in one day.

Legolas simply nodded to the guard before entering the cell making it quite clear company was not welcome.

The prince squinted his eyes in the impossible dark cell. He would never get use to this confined eerily silent chamber.

"Boy where are you?" Legolas called out in the darkness not wanting to trip over the child unintentionally.

"I did not expect to see you back." The boy answered mellowly from deep in the shadows.

Legolas followed the sound, finding the boy exactly where he had left him except without the chains forcing the boy's arms up into an uncomfortable position.

"I told you I would be back. Why are you so surprised?" Legolas answered.

"I thought I made it clear I didn't want you here?" The boy scoffed.

"I suppose I just don't care." Legolas answered bluntly in no mood for an argument. "You are in need of medical attention and I intend to see to your injuries." Legolas held up his bag to further illustrate the fact.

"I don't need your help. Just leave me be." The boy replied defiantly before he was overtaken with a coughing fit."

Legolas' brows creased in concern as he saw blood come up with the boy's flem. That couldn't be a good sign. The prince also noticed that it appeared the boy was clutching his wrist, indicating it was either sprained or broken most likely. And the boy did have a feverous flush to his skin. Legolas was glad he had decided to bring the thistle root after all, he was almost certain he would be needing it.

"Indeed you don't need my help?" Legolas replied sardonically. "It appears your body is saying otherwise."

"I told you I'm fine. I don't want your assistance so get out of here." The boy replied angrily. "You can't force me to accept your help."

"Indeed I can and I will." Legolas challenged. "We can do this the easy way or the hard way. And I can assure you the hard well will be considerably more unpleasant."

The promise of more pain made the boy tense in frightened anticipation as he watched the prince with silent wariness. He curled his legs protectively under his chin waiting to see what Legolas intended to do.

Legolas couldn't resist a sigh as he watched the boy close in on his self, looking at the prince with ill-concealed fright. Legolas hated see such pain and dread wash across the boy's face and hated more so that he was the cause of it.

"Please if your wounds remain untended the infection will kill you." Legolas tried reasoning.

"Then let it." The young boy responded with bitter anguish. "I'm going to die anyway, so why waste the effort?"

"Who said anything about dying?" Legolas asked with obvious puzzlement written on his face.

"I am to be executed." The child responded with a slight shudder accompanying the thought that he tried bravely to hide.

"Executed? Who said anything about execution?" Legolas answered still baffled.

"That is the punishment for assassinating a member of the royal family." The boy replied stoically even though he was explaining law to someone who should be well versed in it already.

"For one thing you didn't assassinate me and for another thing execution is only given for the most heinous crimes." Legolas answered.

"I would think nearly killing the prince of Mirkwood would be considered a heinous crime if anything is." The boy responded without pause.

"You think too highly of your skill." Legolas countered. "That arrow missed my heart by nearly six inches. Perhaps that might not seem like much by your human standards, but to an elf a miss such as that is considered an abomination."

Prince Legolas knew he was exaggerating a bit. After all it was a very good shot considering the distance, that it was a human shooting it, and that the shooter had a moving elf target to contend with. It certainly was not a shot up to elven standards, but it was still considerably better than a normal human could have done and so Legolas had to applaud the boy's evident skill if not his intent.

"Next time I suggest you try supporting the bow a bit better. Try laying the base a bit tighter against the shoulder to give a little extra steadiness to your bow. Based on the height and distance of the arrow your shoot seemed a bit crooked." Legolas couldn't help advising as a skilled archer in his own right.

"Thank you for your suggestion. I shall keep it in mind the next time I attempt an assassination." The boy answered dryly.

Legolas could not prevent a smile from blossoming across his face at the boy's surprising wit…. Smooth and sarcastic like the elves rather than the loud rambunctious humor humans were often endowed with. Another mystery of this boy's identity to be solved it would seem.

"Yes of course. I am more than happy to further the education of an aspiring assassin." Legolas bowed mockingly while he looked at the boy with a teasing sparkle in his eyes.

The prince's antics seemed to ease the boy's tense posture even eliciting a weak smile.

"I did not realize the elves of Mirkwood had a sense of humor. I had always though it was a trait they were lacking in." The boy offered.

"Well it seems you were quite mistaken on that account, we can be quite the pranksters when we've a mind to. Now will you allow me to see to your wounds or will I be forced to regale you with further archery lessons? I've been told It can become quite tedious listening to me explain every fine nuance of bow and arrow. Many an elf has been rendered unconscious upon my speaking."

"I fear I must, for it seems listening to you go on all night might be the greater…torture." The boy finished sourly as he was reminded of his predicament. The playful light had left his eyes and the young boy was left slightly apprehensive in its wake, though perhaps not so frightful nor bitter.

Legolas approached cautiously as though encountering a wounded fawn that he feared to startle with hasty movement.

The child observed the prince's mindful approach with silent trepidation still uncertain of the treatment he would receive from the elf he had nearly killed.

Legolas gently lowered himself down until he crouched at eye level from the injured prisoner.

The prince took a few minutes, now that he had an opportunity for closer inspection, to categorize the boy's various injuries, so he could decide the best approach to treating the ailing human.

The human boy had noticeable cuts and bruises on his face and arms, but all appeared superficial upon brief inspection. Legolas suspected there were many more underneath the child's clothing, but at the moment that was the least of the prince's concerns.

The elf noble had seen the boy coughing up blood which was of a greater concern, for it could entail internal damage. The boy seemed fairly alert if a bit sluggish in his movement and his pupils were normal size, which was a good sign there was no concussions.

Small mercies, the prince thought with relief. Head injuries could be so unpredictable and so often fatal.

The prince could see no areas of severe bleeding which might indicate severe blood loss another good sign.

Because the boy, now unbound, still had not moved anywhere, the prince was beginning to wander though if perhaps a few ribs had been broken.

Using very slow and defined movements Legolas reached out and lifted the boy's shirt so that he could inspect the ribs first.

He immediately noticed dark purple bruises covering the boy's pale skin and instantly felt repulsion towards those who had caused such a heinous act. This boy had indeed been beaten long and hard to produce such gruesome results. Legolas was almost afraid to see the boy's back where there must surely be more tell tell signs of abuse.

The boy hissed quietly through his teeth as the prince felt gently along for broken ribs.

"I think two of my ribs are broken. The 6th and 7th if I'm not mistaken, but they haven't punctured a lung." The boy offered hesitantly in the silence.

Legolas looked up and raised his eyebrow questioningly at the boy's sudden reticence, as well as his unexpected knowledge. Few were so attuned to their own bodies. However the prince held his curiosity in check and nodded for the boy to continue.

"I…I think another three ribs are bruised and…and my wrist is broken." The boy smiled sheepishly at how obvious that was, as he gently lifted his injured wrist cushioning it protectively into his chest.

"Is that all?" Legolas asked. "Except for the cuts and bruises, though I don't think there's a square inch of you without one or the other, and quite a few inches with both."

"For the most part." The boy answered evasively quickly dropping his eyes. "If….if you have any athelas that should keep any infection away." The human replied hesitantly.

"What aren't you telling me?" Legolas narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "Your keeping secrets…are you injured somewhere else?"

The boy remained annoying silent, refusing to look at the prince nor answer his question.

"Tell me." Legolas demanded unintentionally grabbing the boy's broken wrist to get his attention. The prince rubbed against already painfully rubbed skin that still bled slightly from the bonds that had inhibited its movements. The boy whimpered in pain and tried weakly to pull his arm away.

Legolas hastily let go of the hand once he realized what he had done. The boy pulled the arm back quickly and started to push himself further into the wall behind him, in a vain attempt to get away from the one who had caused him further harm.

The young human whimpered again as his already sore back was rubbed up painfully against the rock wall causing scabbed over wounds to open again. Fresh blood flowed down the boy's back further staining his tattered shirt and the rock face behind him.

Legolas' sensitive nose easily picked up the scent of fresh blood and his eyes widened in alarm.

"Your bleeding. Please tell me where you are injured." The prince asked as calmly as he could. He had let his own impatience cause the boy further injury and he did not intend for it to get the best of him again.

The young boy curled his legs up and buried his head in his knees refusing to acknowledge the prince further.

He trembled uncontrollably as his own fatigue and anxiety began to again take their toll on his weakened body. Death would be so much easier to accept if it didn't have to have so much pain associated with it. Estel thought sardonically.

Legolas watched the boy silently a few moments unsure how to break the boy's silent shell of terror.

The prince had destroyed the thin line of trust he had finally developed with the boy when he had callously caused the boy unnecessary pain. And now Legolas feared it might very well be impossible to regain that fragile thread of faith between them.

Legolas reached out tentatively and placed his hand gently on the young boy's shoulder. The human jerked back from the unwanted touch eliciting a new wave of pain across his back.

"Please…stop." He begged. "Don't touch me." He could not take anymore pain. He no longer had the strength to pretend he was brave, that this dark and hostile land didn't frighten him. He could no longer act like torture didn't bother him.

He was a coward. If he had truly been brave he would have put a dagger in his heart long ago, after his family had been executed, and joined them in their fate. But instead he went on a hopeless mission, to avenge his family against impossible odds, in the hopes that someone much braver them himself would put the dagger through his heart he was too afraid to do himself.

And now that he finally faced death, he was no longer sure he had the courage to accept it. He had nothing left to live for, not even vengeance, and yet he still clung to life when he should have given up long ago.

"I'm sorry." Legolas whispered apologetically, his throat choked up with regret as he took in the boy's silent despair. He had never meant for any of this to happen.

The boy had undoubtedly lost his family. Legolas was certain that kind of loss and pain could not be faked, that absolute sense of desolation was not something you could act out. And the boy had surely walked a long way based on the road stained boots and clothing he wore, both now more tatters than true coverings. All to avenge his family. And what did the boy have to show for his devotion, but abuse, torture, and mistreatment from the people he thought responsible.

Would he not have done the same if it had been his own family? Had he not done the same before? When his mother had died, and once he had learned to fight and become a true warrior, he too had set out to avenge his mother's death against the orcs that had slain her and stolen his childhood. He had eventually found and slayed those vicious orcs and many more besides. Were he and the boy really so different?

And now the one elf, who should surely hate him the most, was the one he was dependent on, and now must think was no better than the elves that had tortured him in the first place.

And to top it all off the boy was in a strange land, filled with what he must surely consider strange creatures that despised him. He did not know the language or perhaps even the way back to his home should the child even be able to escape, which was not only unlikely, but highly improbably.

Legolas realized he had been going about everything all wrong. He'd been trying to gain trust with threats, intimidation, and fear as his tools of trade because it was quicker, easier, and had been proven to give results.

But this boy was much too brave and certainly much too stubborn to accept such under handed tactics. This was the type of boy that when pushed only pushed back rather than yield to the greater force.

And that was no way to gain true trust, only a coward would rule by fear.

Trust was gained through compassion and honesty and far nobler means than he had as yet been displaying.

"Please…I…I do not mean to frighten you. Well I did, but not anymore. I should not have threatened you. I have been cruel and unkind. I shame myself and my people with such untoward behavior and I beg your forgiveness. Please let me make amends by helping you." Legolas reached out imploringly.

The boy looked warily at the outstretched hand, distrust clear on his face. Was this just another tactic to gain his confidence? And if it was, what did it matter? What could he possibly say that would change anything? It certainly wouldn't bring his family back. And didn't the prince deserve to know that he had tried to kill his father?

"Why should you want to apologize to me? What game do you play?" The boy demanded, his frustration clear. He almost preferred the threats to the sadness the elf so freely exhibited. It was so much harder to hate this elf prince when he was so kind, so considerate.

"It is no game I play I assure you." Legolas replied with all sincerity. "I only wish to make amends and help you if you will let me."

The boy sighed in resignation. "Do you never give up elf? Once you have your mind set to do something it seems the valor himself couldn't move you from it."

"And the valar would be loath to try." Legolas smiled. If only things had been different, Legolas imagined they would have made good companions. Perhaps they might still be able to. "Now if you'd be so kind as to let me see your back, before you pass out from blood loss."

"And what good would it do?" The boy shot back. "I doubt you plan on just releasing me with a good scolding. I would think you a fool of you did."

"Indeed? Were you planning on shooting me again?" Legolas raised his eyebrow in mocking inquiry.

"No…not you." The child responded with a quiet seriousness. The boy signed in forbearance, "No I imagine I won't be shooting anyone again…I don't seem to have the stomach for it."

"And I suppose your breaking your bow in half has nothing to do with it?" Legolas asked, remembering the two halves of an elvish made bow and the tattered remains of a cloak a guard had found…more questions seeking answers. This boy was familiar with elvish ways by far too much.

The boy's eyes lit with an eagerness at mention of his beloved bow. "Did you find it then? Do you have it?"

"Indeed so eager to have it back?" Legolas teased, pleased to see the boy showing so much life when only moments before he had been in such despair.

"Perhaps I threw it in the fire, after all it's not good for much more than kindling now. You should be more careful with your bow." Leglas admonished. "It almost looks as though you broke it intentionally…"

Legolas looked questioningly at the boy. Waiting for an explanation as to why the boy should destroy his bow. There were few things Legolas cherished more than his own bow and couldn't even begin to imagine how someone could so easily destroy such a fine piece of craftsmanship. It almost made him cringe to think of it.

"No." The boy whispered under his breath, tears coming to his eyes. "You…you destroyed it then? It's gone…truly?" The child looked at him imploringly begging him to say it wasn't true.

Legolas was startled at such an unexpected reaction. One minute the boy was if not happy at least neutral and the next bursting into tears. What had he said to upset the child. Could he say nothing right? "No it's not lost, I swear it. I was only teasing I did not mean to upset you. I have it laying in my room." Legolas was quick to assure him, feeling guilty for upsetting the boy so much.

The child wiped hastily at his tears, ashamed that he was once more caught crying like a baby. Had he no self-control. How childish he must look crying over a broken bow. "It…it was given to me by my brothers. It's one of the only things I have left of them. I couldn't bear to lose it…not now. Not after what's happened."

The bow and a small leaf pendant were the only two things he had left of his brothers. He had many fine gifts left behind in Imadalus, but they were lost to him now. No matter what happened he could never go back there. Not now, not after all that had happened.

"I shall keep it safe for you, this I pledge." Legolas replied compassionately. The boy had lost so much, it didn't even bear contemplating.

"Thank you." The boy whispered, gratitude clear in his eyes.

Legolas smiled weakly trying to break the ackward moment. "Perhaps now, finally, I might look at your injuries. Your bow won't do you any good if your unconscious. Or do you wish to debate the issue some more. Perhaps I can lecture you on the finer points of archer."

"I don't imagine it will do me any good to argue, you'll have your way with me either way I suppose." Estel sighed resignedly, more than happy to create a lighter atmosphere.

"I'm glad you see it my way." Legolas smiled cheekily. "I best start with your back, if you would please take off your shirt and turn around."

The boy slowly removed the all but ruined shirt, wincing silently as it pulled against inflamed wounds.

He hesitated a moment before downcasting his eyes and resignedly turning his back to the prince's inspection.

Legolas couldn't prevent a small gasp from sneaking past his lips as he took in the large angry gashes covering the boy's lean frame. The prince worked quietly cleaning the boy's wounds, listening to the silent whimpers the child could not prevent.

"I am almost finished now." Legolas whispered gently as he rubbed a soothing athelas past into the gashes and slowly bandaged them.

The prince smoothly turned the boy around and bound up his broken ribs eliciting only a small hiss of pain the boy tried to muffle with his shoulder.

The child was certainly brave in ways far beyond his years. Legolas couldn't help, but admire the boy's courage, though the prince nearly wept at the thought the boy thought he needed to hide his pain, as though Legolas was a predator he dare not show weakness to.

Finally Legolas held out his hand for the boy's wrist. "May I see it child."

The boy held the injured wrist protectively against his chest looking uncertainly at Legolas' outstretched hand. Looking into the prince's cool blue eyes the boy could only see compassion and sadness. The prince cared about him! It was a disturbing thought. It made so sense for the person you had tried to kill to be so merciful.

With some reluctance the boy laid his hand gently inside the prince's much larger one that felt surprisingly soft.

Legolas sighed as he felt along the wrist and realized the bone was indeed broken. Torture was a two-sided blade, pain when you did it and then pain to undo all the damage. How the prince loathed to cause this boy any more suffering. Had he not already been through enough? The valar only knows how he had survived.

Legolas quickly eyed the boy who had his head turned away, gritting his teeth in expectation of the pain. He knew exactly what was about to happen.

"I'm sorry." Legolas whispered as he jerked the bone back into place, feeling an accompanying pull at his own wound. What a perfect time for his own injury to make itself known. Bugger it for both of them. It was the injured treating the injured.

Legolas gritted his teeth as the boy cried out in a heart wrenching scream followed by wracking sobs. The prince quickly tied the wrist, to keep the bone aligned while it healed. Legolas tried to still his shaking hands as he worked. His nerves couldn't take much more of this. Surely torture would have been kinder than this.

"Why are you doing this?" The boy blurted out as he gained control of his breath.

Legolas was taken back by the child's question. Did he truly think Legolas would hurt him intentionally? What a monster he must think them all. And after seeing these injuries how could Legolas blame him.

"I'm sorry. I did not mean to hurt you, but I had to reset the bone or it wouldn't have healed properly. Forgive me for the injustice that has been done to you."

The boy waved away the prince's apology in annoyance. "That's not what I meant. Why are you helping me? What could you possibly gain from it? Why are you being so kind after what I've done to you?"

The prince was saddened by the distrust in the boy's eyes. "Is it so hard to believe that I only wish to help you?"

Legolas gazed on the boy's downturned shoulders with wide-eyes. "Who did this to you, tell me. This is more than inhuman, only a beast would commit such an atrocity. Tell me and I will have them punished."

"It does not matter." The boy replied quietly. "They were only trying to protect you. I will be fine."

"Indeed? It has been quite a few centuries since I've seen someone as far away from fine as you are at the moment. You have two broken ribs, a broken wrist, your pale, the wounds on your back are infected, and I don't think there is a square inch of skin that isn't marked in someway."

"It does matter young one. Legolas gently lifting the boy's chin forcing him to make eye contact. "This is not our way. It does not matter the reasons. We would not do this to even our staunchest enemy. No one deserves such treatment." Legolas replied quietly, slowly and gently laying his arm on the boy's trembling shoulders. "You do not deserve this."

The child turned a tear stained face towards the prince. "But don't you see, I do. I shot at the wrong person, an innocent. It wasn't you I was trying to kill Prince Legolas, it was your father. He was the one who ordered the execution. He was the one responsible for my family's murder. And even before I shot at your I knew it was wrong. My family would be ashamed of me. They would never have wanted me kill just to get revenge. But I did it anyway, because I hated you, or rather your father, who I thought was you. I wanted him to pay for what he did to my family, for what he did to me."

"You lie." Legolas yelled pulling his hand back as though it had been burned. He was unable to temper his own anger, fear, and disbelief. His heart turned cold towards the silent tears trailing down the boy's face. It was all an act. His father would never order such a thing done. The boy was a fool and a liar. " You humans are all the same with your lies and falsehoods. Your always trying to bring chaos and disruption everywhere you go. King Thranduil is an honorable king. He would not murder an innocent family."

Legolas firmly placed his hands on the boy's shoulders. "Who put you up to this? What mad game is this you have concocted? Was it all a lie, your family being killed, you're coming to avenge them, all of it? Tell me are there more of you out there, your family perhaps, disgruntled at something the king has done?"

Legolas' eyes were wide with fear. Was there someone out there even now aiming an arrow for his father's heart. Would there be more attempts on his father's life? The king must be warned immediately, but first he needed information.

The boy looked back at the prince with fatigue shrouded eyes. His injuries and the emotional stress of the past few days were starting to take their toll.

Legolas shook the boy in annoyance when no answer was forthcoming. "Answer me boy. Is the king in danger?"

The child allowed the bitter hatred to grow in his heart at the prince's betrayal. Legolas had not even let him explain, to tell his story. The prince was so quick to defend his father, and so blind to the possibility the king might not be as pure hearted as he seemed to believe.

Estel seethed in disgust. So much for trust. "What shall I tell you that you would believe? That there is a band of men hiding in the forest and I am the bait to throw off suspicion for the real assassination attempt. What less would you believe? Perhaps I could concoct some story about how some elf came to us with gold in exchange for murder, so that you wouldn't have to accept that your father might not be the elf you thought he was."

"Do not lie to me or I will see you and who ever your working with imprisoned for the rest of your mortal lifespan." Legolas threatened.

"How quick you are to return to threats when it suits you. What a fool I was to think you were any different that the rest. Well you may rest at ease in the knowledge that I acted alone. There is no one else. Why not just kill me now and remove any lingering danger to your precious father, after all I am just a human, or perhaps you would rather torture me till you are satisfied I speak the truth? Your men did quite a thorough job of already, I'm sure they would be more than happy to pick up where they left off." The boy replied vehemently.

"No…I…I must go." Legolas replied taken aback by the boy's impassioned response. "I…I must think." Without another word Legolas turned away nearly fleeing the cell.

The prince fluttered past the startled guard without a second glance. "Watch him." He commanded as he disappeared down the winding hallway.

Reviews: Yeah. I have a bunch of reviews from the last chapter which was an eternity ago so I'm sure you'll have to all re-read whatever you wrote just so my replies make sense…lol.

Deana: Thank you for saying you like my reviews. I try to make them fun and interesting to read. If I'm just going to tell everyone thanks it's not going to make for much of a review. This way you get your own individualized entertainment, an extra bonus after the story, and hopeful it will encourage more comment. It's kinda like when you do a survey and they give you 5 bucks or something except this is way cheaper…lol.

"Bugger for both of them" I love that! That sounds so British. I'm going to make Legolas say that in this story now. See if you can find it….lol.

Mystery927: I did not know that was your screen name Linuvial Greenleaf. I've read some of your work and you are on my fanfiction list.

I love keeping people excited. I'm the type of person who loves their to be a constant sense of action or drama. I have trouble with those boring little connector pieces you find in some stories. I like to be kept excited and I hope that I have achieved this in this chapter. I know it is a very dramatic chapter more than exciting, but hopefully it will keep you wanting more.

I wander who the mystery man is too! No I'm just kidding. I know who he is, but I've forgotten his plot in the story. Fortunately he doesn't make any other appearance till at least the next chapter if not even later on in the story. I'm debating if the next chapter should be a legolas/estel make up chapter (no not make-out your slashers…shame on you…..okay I was thinking it too, but he's 13 so that's just blah). Or if I want to do an Elrond and family chapter (okay their not dead, and now I've ruined it, but I trust you to keep that little secret on the down low.) I just can't help myself I have to give away all the good stuff. I think it's going to be a estel/legolas chapter again though, just b/c it will work better with my plot that way. But you can look forward to two more chapter at some point.

By the way it is completely Estel's fault this story is taking so long. He can be so needy. He's tired of sitting in the dungeon, he's cold, he's hurt, he want's something to eat. My gosh you would think he's 13 the way he's acting!

Jemma452: You like my writing….ILOVE YOUR REVIEW. I am totally going to print this out and stick this up on my wall. This is just a hot cup of self-esteem right here. Now I'm scared I can't live up to your expectations. I just love my characters to react and I hope I've continued to practice this in this chapter. Legolas is a bit more stoic then perhaps we would like, but I think I'm starting to slowly crack that shell…I hope. And Estel is just an emotional time bomb. I think he's bi-polar….lol. One minute he's pissed off and the next he's crying. But emotion is what makes us love the characters in our stories. It's not about what a character is doing as much as how they feel when their doing it I like to get in their heads so we get that extra dimension of the story.

The next chapter is also going to have a huge emotional heart string scene. I just love these dungeon scenes that I loath to get Estel out of there. This is going to be my last line "and Estel lived happily ever after in the dungeons except for the despair, cold, hunger, and pain he experienced on a daily basis, but Legolas visited him every day so that more drama and anxiety could be shared for their rest of their days." What do you think? Lol. Dungeons are just so wonderful. I love cold, dark, scary places. It does make such an awesome backdrop.

I think you'll love the ending where Legolas and Estel are finally starting to be friends and then it literally just blows up. And now I almost had Legolas running out of there before he treated Estel's wounds, but then I was like he's not going to be back for a day or so probably and realistic it would be amazing if Estel wasn't pretty much dead if not close to it by the time he got back, and plus Legolas would look like a total jerk then wouldn't he.

Legolas' father will make an appearance I'm thinking the next chapter. When he finds out about Estel let's just say he won't be pleased. The question is did he really kill Estel's family?

TREASON! Who said anything about treason. Oh yeah I sorta implied it didn't I? How dare you use my direct quotations against me…lol. Let's just say it's all in the family, but who's family…ha ha ha. I will never tell. Okay well I'll tell you eventually when ever I get to the chapter that tells it. But I'm not telling till I tell so there!

I see a scene in the future where Legolas is kneeling before a wooden chopping block with someone holding an axe raised above him. The king looks on in anguished distress, feeling powerless to save his son, and soon to share his fate, while our enemy watches snugly as his plans start to fall into place. Where is Estel you ask? I haven't seen that far. For Gondor's sake I'm not a seer people.

Jacquelinestel: LOL. You went outside for me! I'm flattered, I'm touched, I haven't seen the sun in years. What's it looking like these days? Lol.

I'm feeling tingly too, but I think I just have to pee. I hope you keep reading and keep enjoying. I posted this one pretty quick right…It's only been a couple years…lol. I hope you didn't give up hope on me.

Anonymous: We all know who you are, cause you're the only anonymous… I agree that Legolas does seem to come off a bit mean. Your probably thinking that especially now. He is a character that is a bit uncomfortable feeling emotion. I'm trying to depict a warior who has been taught to control his emotions, and isn't always sure how to react or to express feeling. His teasing to the guard was a bit cruel, but I wasn't trying to make him sound mean, but rather so comfortable with his friend that he could joke a little more darkly perhaps. I think you'll see him in a better light when you see how he interacts with his father and later on with estel. I'm going to try to lighten him down more as the story progresses.

Lindahoyland: I hope to keep you gripped in so to speak…just don't squeeze too hard now. And I hope you continue to read and enjoy.

Elf771: Chip chip cheerio! If you love betrayal this should really get you in a panny binder….what is a panny binder. No idea, but it sounds good doesn't it? And behind door number one is…..I'm not telling. Na Na Na Na. What could it be? Is it Harrison Ford? Don't I wish. Maybe there is a clown in a monkey suit. Or Narnia? Maybe if you go through the door you end up in the land of Narnia. Now that would be cool. That would be such a cool idea for the teitho contest ArgonWriter has going. The problem is I can't write anything in a month so I could never enter the contest…"Bloody brilliant" Harry Potter flashback! Ah! Too many crossovers! Brain overload! lol.

Grumpy: Congrats you have one the most reviews for this chapter at two. That's right Grumpy is the only person to send two reviews on the exact same chapter. Can you believe it. Legolas left him there again. The only difference is that now he's only Alone, beat up, cold, hurt, hungry and in the dark. Oh wait no that's exactly the same. But he's not chained up now…so were making progress…right?

:cover Legolas' ears and eyes (don't know how I did that with two hands…you figure it out: Don't warn him about the guards. How am I suppose to have the guards betray him if he's expecting it. Shame Shame.

QuinlanRamsey: If only that computer wasn't in the way! Estel could really use a hug right now. I guess I have to do it all myself. I know what your thinking you dirty minded readers….fine I'm thinking it too. I'll just keep him in the dungeon another ten years and then he'll be just right…lol.

I am so pleased how my readers really seem to be getting where I am going with the emotions. I would like your opinion on how you think Legolas is doing. I'm more concerned about him, because like one reader said they think he is still too mean. Where I'm kinda trying to go with this is that Legolas in a warrior and has been taught to be an aggressive person so his first response to threat should naturally be to get angry or aggressive. I wanted to temper this, because I would think Legolas is not just some musle-bowned brute and tends to be a very compassionate and feeling person. His father doesn't like a lot of emotion and so he really has two conflicting behaviors so while he acts mean I think his thoughts are sometimes more compassionate then his actual actions. I hope to change this as the story progresses and make his actions match his thoughts more.

I still need to work out some stuff with my locked door and my bad guy. Everything is going to tie togather in the end, but I still haven't worked it all out yet.

I have had a lot of awesome volunteers to Beta for me. The problem is that I normally don't finish a new chapter for long periods. I have a really busy life and just haven't had the time to devote to my writing lately and so since my writing is so sporadic I lose touch with my beta's before I have a chapter for them to review. Keep reading and hopefully loving….just not estel. He's mine I tell ya…mine all mine. :laugh manically:

ViggoManiac: Okay I just had to make a comment. Has anyone seen history of violence .I saw it and it was good, but I want viggo to wear the aragorn beard and hair and stuff. Who thinks he looks hotter as Aragorn? I don't like the short dirty blonde hair that kinda looks like it's thinning and the dimpled chin. He needs to just make himself look like Aragorn all the time. He looks supper hot that way and keep the Aragorn accent. Just make that his personality from now on.

I'd love a Beta but as you can see I am totally and completely irregular. My turn around times take an eternity. And I'm sure my story is out of cannon….my trick is to put AU in the intro description and I can do whatever I want. I'll probably do that on my story so the cannon natzis don't come and get me. I have the AU and still get complaints about cannon though and man you get some angry cannoners out there. They're ready with the pitchforks and torches I'm telling ya.

Kathleen Lacorneille: I just can't look at you right now. How could you wait a week to review. I almost gave up on the whole story because I thought my number one fan didn't like me anymore. Okay so it took me a year to respond, but picky picky.

Justice for the damned and mercy for the loved….now that sounds like a title for something. You come up with such cute little things. I'm going to have to use that as a chapter title when I get closer to my ending. That would make a good story title too. I just need to come up for a story to go with it…lol.

I think that is a good quote too. I find it cute that Legolas almost shows some naivete in that scene, as though he hasn't ever seen the darker nature of others. It's an interesting scene because Estel acts more world knowledgeable while Legolas is older and more experienced by years. Legolas has been taught a little bit of prejudice towards humans that their weaker, eviler, etc. So it will be interesting to watch Legolas evolve into greater understanding.

Don't worry Legolas will help pick up those pieces eventually. We just need to beat him into shape a bit. And let's just say there is always a reason to hope. ) don't give up estel.

Stolen chocolate!….I gotta go um I said I'd visit Estel in the dungeons. And if I accidentally get lost and go find the stolen chocolate who's to saw anything. I'll never admit it.

I actually don't know totally what's behind the door myself…okay I lied I do. I don't know why it's there though exactly. Or what I'm going to do with it yet. Lets just say there is lots of anxiety waiting behind that door.

Look the happy easter still works cause it's almost easter again…lol. I know that's just sad. I'd say I'll try to get up the next chapter soon, but I think I've told enough lies for one day.

And of course you have again written the longest review congrats on holding the grand title. Keep up the good work… )

HorsieGurl: I'm glad you liked it and I hope I'm continuing to please. Happy Easter to u also just for 2006 this time…lol.

Kateydidn't: Thanks.

Okay I won't leave it that way. It's just hard to comment on one word…lol. I hope you continue to write and hey who knows I might get two words out of you next time..lol.

I have other reviews to reply to and I will edit my story to include them later on. I have to go do a dress fitting….my best friend is getting married and I'm one of the bride's maids. So I promise I won't forget the rest of you I just have to take care of this first and I wanted to post so I didn't keep you all waiting any longer than I already have. I hope you enjoyed and thanks for reading.


End file.
